This is the story of a girl
by cherrisoda
Summary: The Titans have to go to highschool,and they have to make a more modern-day version of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Who will be Romeo and who will be Juliet?First humor fanfic ever! Author of 'She loves Me for Me'.FINISHED! Robin and Starfire and Speedy sor
1. The Letter

Hello! I'm back with another fanfic! This fanfic should be pretty bad because for me, it's really difficult to write! If you would like to read my other two Teen Titans fanfic then please do. My most successful one was 'She Loves Me for Me' and if you liked that one and was sad that it was finished then don't worry because IF I finish this then I'll be making the sequel! The IF was for if I get enough reviews. This is my first humor fanfic ever so then this will probably be filled with lame jokes. I cannot guarantee that there will be funny things in each chap because I'm not very good at writing humor. So I hope that this will be as successful as 'She loves me for me'.

Chapter 1

The Letter

The titans were just sitting down for a movie with unhealthy foods when Starfire burst into the room.

" Friends, the papers in the papers have arrived! What news will they hold today?" exclaimed Starfire holding the 'papers in the papers'.

"Looks like the mail has arrived," said Robin and took the letters from Starfire, "Hmmmm, this one looks interesting,"

The titans crowded around Robin to look at what was so interesting.

" It's a letter from the Justice League ( I know, weird right but I have my reasons.)," Robin scanned through the letter and he read it out.

The letter was telling them that they must go to school because they need to have a proper education. They need not worry about disguises because some other heroes are going to highschool as well. This included Speedy, Aqualad, Starfire and Raven swooned at the idea of meeting him again, and some other ones that they did not know of. The letter assured them that hopefully, no villains will be going to the same school.

" Dude! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Beast Boy to Cyborg.

" I think I'm thinking what you're thinking BB," answered back Cyborg, just as excitedly as Beast Boy.

They looked at each other and then, taking a big breath they sang " Highschool girls, hghschool girls! We're gonna meet highschool girls! Oh yeah!" and they hit each other high fives.

"Looks like Doofus 1 and Doofus 2 are at it again," sighed Raven.

" In case you didn't know we are not doofuses!" shot back Beast Boy and went back to singing.

" Ummm…what is the meaning of this highschool? Is this a school of fish that is very high?" asked Starfire, puzzled, " So why would Beast Boy and Cyborg be excited about meeting these highschool girls, when they are just meeting high, female fish? What is so exciting about that?"

" Let me take care of this one Robin," said Raven and started explaining to Starfire what highschool was.

" Ummm…everybody? We have to go to highschool tomorrow! So shouldn't we get ready?" shouted Robin over the noise.

" Oh yeah, you are sooooooo right! I need to look my best for those…" started Beast Boy.

"HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS!" chanted Cyborg and Beast Boy in unison and they danced their way out of the living room while singing 'Highschool Girls'.

" I think I'll be going back to my book," said Raven n her usual monotone voice that showed no excitement whatsoever.

Robin and Starfire were left alone.

" Soooo… Starfire, excited about going to highschool?" asked Robin trying to strike up conversation.

" Well, I am a bit excited, but I am nervous, what will happen when we get separated or when I do not know what to do?" said Starfire.

" Don't worry Star, people will be there to help you and we'll just have to hope for the best if we get into different classes. And if I'm in any of your classes then I'll stick together with ya, I'll sit next to you in those classes and in lunch we can sit with the rest of the gang," reassured Robin while blushing a bit.

" Thank you Robin. I should retire for the day so then I will be ready for tomorrow," thanked Starfire, " Goodnight Robin," and she floated to her room.

" Phew, I hope she didn't think I looked like an idiot," said Robin to himself.

Ummmm…Ok, I know it was a weird ending but I couldn't think of anything else, so I stopped it there! I hope you liked it, but it will get better later! Here's a sneak peek:

**Sneak Peek:** "Oh Robbie-Poo!"

I don't usually give sneak peeks but I was feeling nice so I did. Please review and then you will see the next chapter! If I get 3 reviews or more then I'll update. Please do not flame, just give me helpful tips. But sadly, I have to go on this holiday thingy with these family friends (aaaahh!) on the 4th of January to the 8th. I will try and write the next chapter ASAP, aka when I'm not lazy, aka when I can get my butt outta bed or off the sofa. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	2. Barbie Dolls

Thanks to all my reviewers! I never thought I would get over 5 reviews! I might not be updating for a while because I am going on this camp thingy on the 4th to the 8th of January. To Dannonspring, sorry but I'm a Robin and Starfire shipper! But how does Raven and Aqualad sound? I'll try and squeeze an extra couple in!

Hope you guys like this chap!

Chapter 2

Barbie Dolls

" So hot is a meaning for good-looking and not hot as in temperature?" asked Starfire, puzzled.

" Well…when someone says 'That girl is hot' then they mean that the girl is good-looking, but if someone says ' Today is very hot' then they mean that the temperature of the day is very warm," explained Robin.

" I think I get it," replied Starfire, uncertainly.

Robin was explaining all of the things that Starfire needed to know on the way to the highschool.

" And remember, try not to eat mustard," reminded Robin before they entered the school.

"Hey Cyborg, I thought you said you were gonna look great for the highschool girls! But you look like the same as yesterday!" exclaimed Beast Boy just noticing.

" Beast Boy, I can't really change clothes or things like that because in case you havne't noticed…I'M HALF ROBOT!" pointed out Cyborg.

" Oh…" said Beast Boy.

They entered the school only to find that it wasn't as small as they pictured it to be. There were rooms everywhere and stairways all over the place but before they could think more about how they would find out where their classes were gonna be a door slammed open.

" Like get out of the way, loser!" said a very familiar voice.

" Oh great, it's the Barbie Dolls," said a boy near the titans.

" Please, isn't a doll a toy?" Starfire asked the boy.

" Errr…the Barbie Dolls is the most popular group in the school. It consists of 3 girls, Gretel Hundler, Brittany Mill and the leader, Kitten Mckenzie," replied the boy,

" Wah? Did you just say Kitten?" exclaimed Robin, while looking at the girl, " Oh great,"

Kitten looked their way, " Oh, Robbie-poo!"

Suddenly, in Robin's eyes everything went into slow motion. He started to run, each fot slammed onto the floor every 10 seconds, his head turned and saw that Kitten was catching up with him.

" Nooooooooo," shouted Robin, and he tried to run faster but then Kitten slammed him to the floor and grabbed him into a headlock.

" Oh Robbie-poo! I thought that I would never see you after the prom!" exclaimed Kitten and released him from the headlock, "Whoops! I don't know my own strength! Now how about a kiss?" she went up on tip-toes and tried to smooch him.

"Errrr…don't you have Fang?" asked Robin while pushing away from her.

" What he doesn't know can't hurt him!" replied Kitten with a flirtatious wink.

Meanwhile Starfire was fuming, watching Kitten hug him and try to kiss him. She was about to give her a piece of her mind when an announcement came on the speakers around the school.

" This is your principal here, Principal Butts, Seymour Butts. Everyone shall attend the school assembly today; we must give our new students a warm welcome. Attendance is necessary. However, if you wish to disobey then you have me to answer to. All new students will report to my office immediately! That is all and have a nice day!" none of the titans could not tell whether the voice was male or female, but according to the name, the principal must have been male.

"So, where is the principal's office?" asked Raven.

" We shall require assistance!" exclaimed Starfire.

She went up to a group of boys who looked like jocks. Robin saw the way they looked at her.

" May I ask you a question? Where is the way to the principal's office?" asked Starfire unaware that the boys were checking her out.

" Ummm…yeah, it's upstairs on the staff hall," replied one of the boys. He was about to say more like, " And where is the way to your heart?" or something like that but Starfire turned away and walked back to the titans. Before they went to the principal's office Robin glared at the jocks.

In the Principal's office…

" Now, I see that you are new here," started the principal talking to a group of superheroes.

" Well, duh, that's why we're here isn't it?" muttered Beast Boy to Cyborg.

" Slightly seasick looking boy, what did you say? Nothing? I didn't think so," the principal answered its own question, " Now before you start this school, you will need to know a few rules, but I can't be bothered to tell all of you so I ask you take a booklet before you leave," And it guestured to a stack of books, each 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' sized.

" Ummm…excuse me, miss," started a boy.

The principal looked at him, telling him that he had said something wrong.

" I mean mister,"

The principal gave him the look again.

" I mean Principal, but the books' spines say 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', and I believe that you said that those were to be our rulebooks," said the boy.

" Oh…umm…yes, well you see…shut up! Do not talk to your principal like that!" snapped the principal, "Don't worry about the rulebooks then, I'll be reminding the whole school at the assembly. Now you must follow my assistant to the assembly and he shall show you where to go and hand out your schedules," it guestured to a man standing in the doorway.

" Now, don't get lost because this is a very complicated school, follow me to the assembly! Oooohhh! That rhymes!" exclaimed the assistant and clapped his hands together like a school girl.

All of the kids looked at him like he had said, "I'm wearing a thong!" which he probably was…

" Ahem…we are now backstage of the hall, where we hold assemblies, plays and all that junk…I mean events! Now I shall hand out the schedules one by one," said the assistant.

Once each of the titans had gotten theirs they started comparing with each other's.

" I have drama with all of you, PDHPE (Physical development and health) and languages with Robin, computer technology with Cyborg, geography (stupid geography) with Beast Boy, history with Raven but I have gym all by myself!" said Starfire, disappointed.

Before they could compare even more, the assistant rushed them into seats which were on the front of the stage.

" Now everyone, behave, the assembly is starting! Get into your seats!" ushered the assistant.

I think I'll stop here! Phew, not easy writing fanfics for me you know! OK so review please and I shall work on the next chapter on the 9th probably! But I would like to come back home with an inbox filled with reviews! So please review! Hmmm…no sneak peek today! Can't think of anything.

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	3. Trust Game

Yay! I suppose you could say that I got more reviews then I expected, but if you would like to talk to me I must tell you that I only have msn…I talk to luvlifecharm on msn… She's so cool! I returned home earlier then I expected. The holiday was soooooo boring. Ok, now I hope you like this chap! And don't forget to review!

Chapter 3

Trust Game

The curtain lifted and the whole school were looking at the students.

" Welcome to a new school year of Jump City High. I can see that all of you are just as excited as I am!" said the principal. All of the students groaned.

" Silence! There will be no groaning in here! Now let's start with my favourite thing of this school, the rules! Muahahahaha…ahem, rule number 1, no littering. Rule number 2, no bawling, rule number…."

1 hour later…

" Rule number 5176 (the principaltalks fast), do not interrupt me while I am talking, and finally rule number 5177, do not contradict me! The year 7s will now go off I their peer support groups that have been arranged for you. Run; run as fast as your little legs can carry you while you're carrying your backpacks almost as big as you are, because by the end of the day you'll all be mine! MINE I TELL YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" cackled the principal.

The year 7s were pushing in front of each other to get out of the hall as fast as they could. The principal was really freaking them out.

" Now, I shall introduce each of the new students we have here, there are 20 superheroes all together and you shall welcome them to my…I mean our school." The principal started calling out each of the heroes' names one by one and they each had to step up on the front of the stage. Boys were checking heroines out, girls were seeing what handbag potential each hero had. When Starfire came up on the stage lots of boys were wolf-whistling and cat-calling.

" That chick iscute!" shouted a boy.

"No way! She is HOT with a capital H-O-T! yelled another boy.

Girls were glaring at Starfire and Robin was glowering at the boys.

" Robin," introduced the principal.

" OMG! OMFG! He is hotter then in the mags! AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!" screamed a girl.

" OMFG! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO RIGHT! HE'S GOT GREAT HANDBAG POTENTIAL! JUST THINK OF WHAT HE'LL LOOK LIKE ON MY ARM!" screamed another girl. (Do you get what handbag potential means now?)

When Beast Boy was introduced, he got a 'peace' sign from a group that looked like the hippies. ( People whorespect animals and don't like meat, that's what the definition of hippie is in this story.)Cyborg got a " Try-out for the football team" and other suggestions of sports, whereas Raven got a nod from a group of people wearing dark clothes.

" The new students here will each be having a volunteer to help them around the school. May the volunteers please come up, and go to the student you will be helping out," said the principal.

A group of students came up on the stage and started walking up to each hero.

" Hi! My name's Rose! You must be Starfire!" piped up a girl a bit shorter then Starfire.

" Yes, I am Starfire. Is your school enjoyable?" asked Starfire.

" More then enjoyable! It's one of the best places to make new friends! Don't mind the principal and its rules, everyone breaks them anyway! You should try out for the cheerleading squad! I'm sure you'll make it! I'm part of it myself!" exclaimed Rose.

' This girl is very cheerful!' thought Starfire.

Starfire and Rose, well mostly Rose were babbling about things.

Robin got a boy that was a jock, but an OK jock , on that didn't seem to be those player kinds. Cyborg got a jock as well, that was the quarterback of the football team, (Dunno what that is but it should be a good position!) Beast Boy got a girl that was part of the ' Save the Earth' Committee and a vegeterian and Raven got a boy that was a gothic. Unfortunately, Kitten happened to be a volunteer and one of the heroines was stuck with her.

" Now, the new students and the volunteers will now report to the gym to do some trust games with the gym teacher, Ms Thodey!" shouted the principal over the noise, " The rest of the students shall now go to their classes!"

The heroes and heroines walked towards the gym with their buddies/volunteers. When they were inside, they were greeted by Ms Thodey.

" For these trust games you shall have a partner, they will be boy and girl. I shall be choosing them for you," said Ms Thodey.

Raven got her volunteer, Beast Boy got his volunteer, Cyborg got this girl, Starfire got Speedy and Robin got Kitten.

" For the first activity, we will be doing the well-known trust game! The girl shall fall backwards into their partner's arms. They shall need to trust them and with each fall the boy shall take one step backwards," explained Ms Thodey, " Introduce yourselves and then start,"

" Hi, I'm Speedy," introduced Speedy, blushing slightly.

" Hello, I am Starfire," Starfire blushed slightly as well.

" Robin has told me about you before, now let's start," said Speedy.

' He looks a lot like Robin,' thought Starfire.

Starfire fell back. Adrenalin rushed through her body, hoping that she would not hit the ground. She closed her eyes. A strong pair of arms grabbed her around the waist. She opened her eyes cautiously and found herself gazing into a pair of eyes behind a mask that was gazing back at her. (Aahhh I'm turning mushy! Welcome to my worst nightmare.) Robin was staring at them and glaring daggers at Speedy, if only looks could kill. Even though he thought Speedy was cool he didn't like any boys touching Starfire or making a move on her, for obvious reasons.

" Ow! Robbie-poo! Why'd you let me drop on the floor! " exclaimed Kitten rubbing her head.

" Oops, sorry! Must have forgot to catch you!" replied Robin, the sound of her voice made him snap back into reality, " Let's try again,"

"Ow! You didn't catch me! Do it right this time! Ow!" Robin kept on letting Kitten drop on purpose.

" I see that each of you now trust each other! Now go to class because I can't be bothered to teach any more trust games," said Ms Thodey.

The students left the gym and walked towards their next class.

Phew! I finished! So hard to make that chapter! It sucked a lot actually! But please review and I shall try and make a new chap ASAP! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Their drama class is coming up soon! Where they will make 'Romeo and Juliet'!

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	4. Meet and Greet

Sigh, not as many reviews as my other fanfics but all well, I might stop writing this fanfic because I fear that it will get too boring. Oh and no, this is not a sequel to 'She Loves Me for Me', I shall write it after this fanfic. My answer to the reviewer that asked…I hop you guys like this one but it will be very difficult to write it because I dunno which class to start with! All well, read and review!

Chapter 4

Meet and Greet

" Come on Starfire, we have languages," said Robin and beckoned her to follow him.

" I hope you all enjoy your classes friends!" babbled Starfire before following Robin.

" Hey Raven! We have PDHPE (maybe from where you are from they must call it ummm…sex ed? Or development? Well from where I am from it teaches you about health and development…) in the same class!" Beast Boy shouted in Raven's ear.

" Yipee," replied Raven, sarcastically while blocking her ears.

" You could at least be a bit more excited," responded Beast Boy doing a pretend disappointed look.

Raven sighed, " Fine then…hurrah, the first class in this school I have is with you," Raven rolled her eyes and started walking towards a staircase, with Beast Boy following behind.

" Bye gang! Catch up with you guys later!" shouted Cyborg to the titans' backs.

"Robin, who will I be sitting next to?" asked Starfire.

" You can sit with me, unless the teacher assigns us seats, unless you don't want to," said Robin, hoping that she did want to sit next to him because he really wanted to sit with her.

" That would be joyous! Robin, do we require assistance to find our class?" asked Starfire.

" Nah, I've got a map," replied Robin, holding up the map, " Here we are, room 22," Robin opened the door for Starfire and then followed her in.

As soon as they stepped into the room there were whispers, and then out of nowhere girls started crowding around Robin and Starfire was pushed aside by the girls trying to get a closer look at Robin. Screams of ' What the far out…you said he was HOT! He is on fire!' or ' I love you! Be my soulmate! We were meant to be' or stuff like that. (Scary huh?)

Starfire sighed.

" You know he's never going to like _you_," said a voice, " You don't have a chance with him. I mean it's not like he's gonna choose you out of all these girls, but I know he's soooooo gonna choose me!"

" Yeah! That's right! He's soooo gonna choose you Kitten! Yeah! Like he won't choose like, her! Because it's…her!" said one of the girls next to Kitten.

" Yeah! He's gonna be begging for a date! Yeah! Just like that! Yeah!" said the other girl standing next to Kitten while snapping her fingers for exaggeration.

"Girls, don't overdo it or I can do things," said Kitten.

The 'Barbie Dolls' started cackling.

" Back off her!" piped up a voice behind the 'Barbie Dolls'.

The three girls scowled at her and pranced off after hissing at the two girls.

" Hi! I'm Lilac, you must be new. I saw you at the assembly, boy oh boy! I have never heard such noise from the boys!" said Lilac while smiling brightly at her, " Wanna come sit with me and my friends?"

Starfire was about to say ' I am going to be sitting next to someone' but then she looked towards where Robin was. He was surrounded by girls and even though he was struggling to get out of the horde of girls, Starfire thought that he looked like he was very happy where he was.

' He would not even notice that I'm sitting next to him, in fact he wouldn't even notice that I was there at all,' thought Starfire and sighed.

" That would be splendid!" replied Starfire and followed Lilac where a big group of girls and boys were sitting.

' I did not notice that there were such big tables to seat so many people in this classroom,' thought Starfire.

" Everyone! This is Starfire! Starfire this is well…almost everyone!" Lilac introduced and started introducing everyone on the table.

" Hey hot chick! Come sit next to me!" said a boy whose name was Robert.

" No! sit next to me!" argued another boy named Benji.

Suddenly there was an argument between the boys on the table on where she was going to sit.

" Hey Starfire! Come sit with us! You don't wanna get stuck with those guys!" laughed Rose.

Starfire suddenly saw a boy that was also sitting on the table. He smiled at her.

" So…we meet again,"

I think I'll stop here! Yeah I know, big drama on a chapter about where to sit! So I'm gonna do an 'The OC' or 'One Tree Hill' preview. At least an attempt at it.

**Preview on the next chapter (not a sneak peek):**

Who will Starfire sit next to?

Who is the guy who smiled at her?

What will Robin think?

Will he get jealous?

Will things get personal?

I don't even know what that means but I'm saying it because it sounds suitable.

Is anything I'm saying related to the fanfic at all?

What was I talking about?

When can I eat cheese?

When will you review?

The power is yours! Review and you will be one step closer to the legendary DRAMA CLASS!

Legendary music plays

So I command you to review! Or I won't write my fanfic cries …not like anyone would care or notice shrugs shoulders

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	5. Food Chain

I shall try to update as soon as possible now because the hols will end soon! And then I shall have to concentrate more on my work because let's just say my parents weren't very please by my report. The best subject was music but I'm not going to do that this year. Thank you to all my reviewers and I shall answer to all my reviewers at the end of this chap. Hehe…I don't think any of you guessed right on who was that smiling guy, isn't Red X the same person as Robin? OK, hope you like this chap.

Chapter 5

Food Chain

" Hello Speedy! I did not know that we would be in the same class!" exclaimed Starfire, grinning back at him.

(Heh, totally unexpected aye? He said 'We meet again' thingy because they met again after the gym…does that make sense? I don't think so…sigh)

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to him! But I see you two have already met," said Rose, " So Starfire, why don't you sit between Speedy and Lilac and then everyone on this table will tell you what you need to know about this school and how it runs!"

The boys glared at a puzzled Speedy as soon as Starfire seated herself next to him.

" Starfire can we call you Star? Just so it's faster to say," asked a girl called Vicky.

" I suppose that would be Ok," replied Starfire, uncertainly.

"Let's start with the food chain," started Rose, "At the bottom we have the randomn people," Rose pointed to a group of people that Starfire didn't notice.

"They're called the randomn people because no one really notices them and they usually hang out with anyone or they hang out with the randomn people," continued Lilac, " Next we have the smart people, aka geeks or nerds," Lilac pointed to a group of people reading dictionaries and math textbooks or other educational things.

(I don't mean to be so stereotypical! Bear with me.)

" Then we have the gothics," Vicky pointed to a group of people wearing dark clothes.

'They look like Raven for some reason,' thought Starfire.

" Then we have the 'Save the Earth' committee, aka hippies," Benji pointed to a group of people who were eating tofu and having a protest in the classroom.

" Free the animals! Free the animals!" chanted the hippies.

" THERE ARE NO ANIMALS IN THIS SCHOOL! There's only the teachers and us students!" shouted out a boy from the smart group.

" Exactly! We're freeing the teachers! Freeing them from this horrible school! We have to act before it's too late!" shot back a hippie.

A huge argument went on with the classroom. Those saying 'They have a point' and those saying 'Whatever'. As this was going on, the table Starfire was on were still explaining the food chain.

There were the surfies and the air guitar posse. There were the cool Azns, they were spelt azns not Asians because then the Azns would be offended, explained Rose. There were the obsessive jocks. The jocks that were really obsessed with their sports. The giggly girls, girls who giggled and always tried to get the hottest boys in the grade, aka the wannabes and then the really nice boys who were everything a girl wanted. (I couldnt think of anything!)

" Then we have the populars like us! This also contains the jocks, cheerleaders and the people who we think have a lot of promise in them!" exclaimed Rose.

" And finally we have the 'Barbie Dolls'. Who are at the top of the food chain, for who knows why," Lilac finished in a mysterious tone while scratching her head.

The teacher walked in the classroom. He was used to all this mess in his class.

" Everyone, grab a seat! We're going to start class now!" said the teacher.

Everyone ran to a seat. Robin was dragged by Kitten to where the 'Barbie Dolls' were sitting. He caught a glimpse of where Starfire was sitting. Next to Speedy.

" Hello, I am Mr Jagelman and I will teach French. Let's start with the basics since the you have never learnt French before. Voila! That means…" started Mr Jagelman.

Robin wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. He was too busy glaring at Speedy. Starfire laughed at something Speedy whispered in her ear.

" You're as sweet as French toast, Robin," whispered Kitten.

Robin chose to ignore that. He wished more then ever that French class would end, so he could talk to Starfire. And as if the gods had granted him that wish the bell rang.

" Well, I'll see you on your next class everybody!" shouted the teacher behind the rush of students heading towards the door.

AAAARRRGGH! Can you guys forgive me if I just skip ahead to the drama class! Because I am running out of ideas for classes! If I don't then I'll probably remove this or stop writing because I just wanna go to drama! So sorry if I do because I want to. I'm getting a big headache by all this thinking! Review please! Now on to the answers! Sorry if I forgot anyone or I repeated your name! Oh yes and can anyone tell me what Bumblebee is like?

kenshinlover2002: Thank you for all your reviews in my fanfics! It's really nice to know that you like my story!

PAINTBALL: Here's the update and I hope you liked it!

Slayergirl1362: Yay! Thank you for saying that my fanfic was lovely!

Shadow: Thanks! What did you mean by ' if u do ever finish the story u would be the first person to finish'? Please explain because I'm not very bright!

Someoneoutthere: Thank you! Yay! You like my fic!

StarRobin4everandever: Thank you! Yay! I'm on your fav everything!

reinsia: I saw Mean Girls but I didn't see Confessions of a Teen drama queen but I want to!

Riles: LOL, LMAO, ROTFL! Haha your review was funny! Yay you love my fanfic!

RoxySurferGurl623: Yep! You figured it out! I got it from Mean Girls!

Raven: What does osum mean?

Kevin : Yay! You are enjoying my fanfics! That's nice to know!

VN : So nice to know that you love my fic!

Magicstar909: Here's the update! I hope I did it just in time so you didn't die!

Kelly Riley: I shall see what I can do. I'll try and add Terra in.

TtitansFan: Nice to know that you do care! So I have updated! Thanks for our review!

Rose: Thanks for the tip bout answering reviewers! Cool! Your name is the same as one of the character!

Kori Anders : I shall see what I can do. I don't know what Bumblebee is like though! And I can see that you are full of ideas! LOL!

SilverHawk 27 : Hehe LOL, your review was amusing to read!

PaNRoBiN: Lol. Thanks!

SocialKween: Hehe lol, surprised that it wasn't Red X?

Pookey: I did it because I'm evil! Thanks!

ME: Nope, not my best! Probabaly very bad chap!

luvlifecharm: Thank you! I hope you go on msn soon!

Katie: Nope. It's not the sequel to 'She Loves Me for Me'. Thanks for your review!

B.B.Fan: You do have msn don't you? Cause then I could talk to you there.

lil star fan : That's ok. I would be pretty pissed too.

springdc: Liked it?

Someone: Thanks!!!!

Sparrowing: Yay! Thank you!

Sheeta-33: Thank you for all your reviews!

Starfire fan 09 : Thanks for all your support!

Major Fan: YAY! I have a fan!

Dannonspring: I dunno who Raven will go with now! Either Beast boy or Aqualad.

Princess Angel Rose: Was the fanfic good? Thanks for your review!

Need to sure this headache, I hope you liked this cahp! Once again sorry if I forgot anybody!

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	6. Lunch

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry but I can't go into all of their classes, my headache is getting worse and I want to do some more chaps before I have to go to hospital, I shall not mention why I need to go to hospital but I assure you that it has nothing to do with insanity! So my friend Vicky might be posting my chaps when I go to hospital and she might some notes in as well. I'm feeling sleepy…must try to finish story… I'm going to speed up the progress so I can have less time one the computer. The doctor says I'm not supposed to be on the computer for very long so then I must speed up the progess! Hehe, most of your reviews are very funny to read, Thanks lots to Riles for her ideas, I'll try and use them in this fic! BTW, for the reviewer, Kori Anders, I shall be putting up how to post a fanfic on at the end of this chap, sorry if you can't understand them! Oh yes and to the answer of reviewer, kenshinlover2002, I'm just making the groups up! Maybe a few would be in my school but I'm not sure! Thanks for the stuff bout animes inuyashapunkboi and his twin sister, staticshockpunkchick thank you for telling other people bout my afnfic! It's nice for people to ummm…whats the word…refer? Advise? People other fanfics! Like tell people that they should read something… Hope you like this chap!

Chapter 6

Lunch

After a whole bunch of classes…

" Aaaah…lunch! My favourite subject!" exclaimed Cyborg while sighing.

" Dude! That's like my favourite subject as well! Said Beast Boy and Cyborg and Beast Boy did a hi-five.

" Rightio…now can we get the food and find a table? What's the point of having lunch as your favourite subject when you don't eat? " asked Raven.

" Good point! Cmon Cy! Let's grab some food!" said Beast Boy and Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed to the line of the cafeteria, "Dude! How slow is this line! I hope they serve tofu here!"

" Of course they do! But they're tofu is like artificial tofu! Come over to our table where we have gourmet tofu!" said a voice behind Beast Boy. It was his volunteer.

" Gourmet tofu?" exclaimed Beast Boy, his eyes wide with disbelief and his mouth drooling.

" Sure! Wanna come join the rest of the committee? We ordered an extra large batch!" said his volunteer, but she didn't wait for an answer, she just dragged Beast Boy to her table.

" Why did Beast Boy leaving us? Have we done something wrong? I thought that we were all going to sit together," said Starfire, disappointed.

" I don't know, maybe he wants to make new friends," replied Robin, who did not know the answer.

" Finally! We can get something to eat!" said Cyborg.

The titans were at the top of the line where you could choose the food you wante. Luckily, they did not have to pay because the food fee was in their school fee already! The school fee was for free because they were superheroes! They almost got everything for free! (Lucky superheroes! I wanna be one! Starts crying…)

Cyborg had meat, Raven had herbal tea, she refused to eat anything else because she said it was 'unsuitable'. Robin had a whole variety of things and Starfire decided to try spaghetti bolognaise. When they had their food they soon saw that there were no more seats.

" Where are we supposed to sit then?" asked Raven, who was not happy.

Someone tapped Raven's shoulder.

" Come sit with the rest of the posse," said Raven's volunteer.

Raven shrugged and followed him. She realized that her volunteer was the 'everything's pointless' guy.

" Hey! Cy! Come sit with us! There's plenty of space!" the table full of the jocks waved him over.

" See y'all!" said Cyborg to Robin and Starfire.

" Starfire, want to sit with us?" asked Speedy who came up to her.

" Glorious! But where can Robin sir?" Starfire asked pointing to a very jealous and angry Robin.

" Sorry but we don't have enough seats, catch you later Robin," said Speedy, who was smirking at him.

" That's OK Star, I'll sit with those guys over there," replied Robin and scowled at Speedy.

Speedy and Starfire walked towards the 'popular' table. Robin walked towards the table where a group of boys were waving towards him.

" Hey Robin!" said Robin's volunteer. His volunteer's arm was wrapped around a girl. Robin looked around the table and saw that most of the boys' had their arms wrapped around girls.

"So where's your chick?" asked a boy whose arm was wrapped around a brown-haired girl, " I see you and Kitten are cosying up."

"I don't really have one and I do not like Kitten!" said Robin with a hint of icyness.

" What about that redhead? What's her name? Oh yeah! Starfire! How can you forget a girl like her!" said another boy who did not have a girl clinging to him.

" Stay away from her!" replied Robin, clenching his teeth.

" Woah, chill out! It's obvious you really like her, so why aren't you making a move? I see that the Speedy guy is," said the same boy.

" Oh yes, I see I haven't introduced all of my friends and their girls," said Robin's volunteer. He started introducing everyone. Robin's volunteer's name was Joel and the boy that Robin was talking to before was named Ryan. There were a whole jumble of names that Robin managed to remember, Seth, Luke, Ben, Marissa, Summer, Anna, Adam, and a whole lot of girl and boys names. Well, actually around 4 more.

Robin suddenly heard the word 'french-kiss' on the popular table, where Starfire was sitting. He tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So Starfire, what did you think of the French lesson? Why don't I give you a French class of my own? Aye?" said Benji while winking at her.

" But why should I take another French class? Isn't his teaching good enough? Is there more things we need to learn?" asked Starfire, quizzically.

" Yes…much more, like French-kissing! Would you like me to demonstrate?" asked Benji, closing in on her.

"Woah, Benji. Leave her alone! Or you'll get into more trouble with your friends," said Rose. Benji immediately backed off much to Robin's relief because he was about to bash the living daylights out of him.

Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnng…(I hate that bell! I've been in highschool for one year and I'm still not used to it! I practically scream everytime it rings!)

" What class do you have Speedy?" asked Starfire as they were walking towards the exit of the cafeteria.

" I have drama, what about you?" replied Speedy.

" Same here!" answered Starfire and they both walked to the Drama room.

Omg, this headache is getting worse, I'll stop here. Next chap will have drama class and I hope you liked this chap! They shall be making their play very soon! I need to take a rest now…

Here is the procedure for the posting of a fanfic, sorry if it's a bit confusing but I am a bit confusing! :

Go to document manager when you log in. When you go to doc manager then label your fanfic eg. Chapter 1. Then put a format on it. If your fanfic is a poem I suggest you to put a poem format on. Then choose the file that chap/story is in. You have to click browse, which is next to upload document. When you find the document then click upload.

The go to create story, select main category eg. Cartoons, then select sub category eg. Teen Titans. Select the genre eg. romance. Put in a second genre if you want one. Put in title of your fanfic, then the rating, put in the summary of your fanfic eg. this story if Robbstar and very mushy. Then click on the arrow next to the box that says 'select a document you have uploaded previously'. I know this is very brief, but if you can't understand then sorry.

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	7. A Play in Progress

Thank you oh so very much to all my reviewers! And thank you to the reviewer who said that thing about flowers and stuff! That was funny! I might use if in this story! OMG, I made a totally big error in my last chap but luckily I found the error and so I edited the chap! So go read it with no mistakes, well hardly any. The reason why I wasn't allowed on the internet was because I used up my limit. Ok, well, I have cable internet, you can record how much you use. Each of my family members were only allowed to use 25. I used 25 already, so that's why I'm banned. I tried to sneak online though! I really hope you like this chap!

Chapter 7

A Play in Progress

Finally, the last two periods of the day were coming up. Pretty soon the day would end much to Robin's relief. He couldn't stand seeing Speedy and Starfire next to each other for another second.

'God, I hate that Speedy, if I see them anywhere near each other I am gonna lose my cool!' thought Robin, and at that exact moment Speedy and Starfire walked into the drama room.

"Robin are you okay? You're shaking and your face is starting to turn red," said Beast Boy.

"NEVER FELT BETTER!" Robin shouted at Beast Boy, "Excuse me for a moment," and Robin walked behind a curtain.

All of a sudden someone was yelling and everyone was looking around for the source of the racket. Robin walked out from the curtain and finally the yelling had stopped.

"That's better," Robin sighed happily to himself.

"People! People please! Can I have your attention please!" shouted the drama teacher who just walked in, clapping her hands, "I am your teacher please, Ms Ruck (She is an actual teacher in RL, she teaches Visual Arts in my school and I tell you all of the teachers that I have mentioned lately are actual teachers in my school but not the principal thank god!), and this term we shall be having partner teachers, where in drama, teachers pair up with another teacher to help the class. This class' teacher will be Mr Bocks,"

A man walked in and waved hello, " I am Mr Bocks and we have an exciting activity planned for the class. We don't have much time to explain to you so we will explain now,"

" As most of you know, the annual spring drama festival is coming up. (I'm just gonna pretend that it is spring.) The festival will be held on the last week of school, but we need a lot of time to prepare for plays and that kind of thing. Each drama class in this grade will need to make a different version of an original play. Our original play will be 'Romeo and Juliet'! The classic tale of a young lady and man who fall in love!" exclaimed Ms Ruck.

"Rightio, now the play must have at least two of the original characters in the original play. In this case Romeo and Juliet should be in this play. You can include some other characters from other stories or you can make up an original character. This play will be a musical! More music and less talking! I do not want to hear a bunch of words throughout the play! In fact! What is the use of speaking anyway, when you CAN SIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!" Mr Bocks sang the last two words to show what he meant.

"Okaaaaayy, freaking me out Mr Bocks but anyway has anyone ever read the play before?" asked Ms Ruck. She was looking at a class of blank faces.

"No one? Well that's good! This should encourage you to put more imagination in it! We would like it to be in this plot: Girl loves boy, boy loves girl, their parents don't approve because of something that happened in the past. The girl could have a boyfriend and that would make it even more interesting and they could runaway together or something but anyway it is your choice! Also if you would like to put modern day music or music that at least two of you have heard before because that would make the play interesting! Now I would like to have a list of characters at the end of this period! Even though the end of this term might seem a long time to pass we must have as much time as possible to arrange for rehearsals and such and such, now start!" Ms Ruck ordered the students.

Students started to arrange themselves to sit in a circle.

" Starfire, let's sit with the rest of the team!" said Robin and grabbed her hand to guide her towards where the other titans were sitting.

"Friends! It has seemed so long since I have sitten next to you!" exclaimed Starfire as she plopped herself on the floor next to Robin.

The class contained of only 40 students so then maybe they could find enough roles for each person and it might have been easier to organize the characters.

10 minutes later…

"Everyone! We need to find out who will be who! Now let's start with the not so major roles!" said a boy.

"OK narrator?" asked Rose who was holding the list of roles.

Raven got the part.

"Now the positions of the rock band. Female back-up singer?"

A girl called Melody got the part.

"Male back-up singer?"

Joel got the part.

"Lead guitar?"

Benji got the part.

"DJ?"

A hero called Vibe got the part.

And so on, but when the characters came lots of people wanted to be the same character. So they had to pick names out of a hat.

"Yay! I got a good part! Well at least one where I should have something to talk about!" cheered Rose.

"Same here!" agreed Lilac.

Lots of people had gotten the part they wanted.

"OK, now we will be choosing the person for Peter Pan!" said Benji and he picked a name out of the hat, "Beast Boy!"

"Dude I am so not going to play some immature boy who doesn't want to grow up! I mean like that is so not me! But I do look good in green…" Beast Boy started complaining to Raven.

"Be quiet immature idiot, and no you do not look good in green. What in the world gave you that idea?" said Raven starting to sound irritated because of Beast Boy's whinges.

"Tubby will be played by Cyborg," announced Joel.

"Tubby?! Who's Tubby? " asked Cyborg.

"One of Peter Pan's buddies aka one of the Lost Boys," answered Vicky.

"Oh…So I'm like a sidekick to Beast Boy or something?!" shouted Cyborg annoyed.

"More like partners in being idiotic," stated Raven.

"Bryan Smith aka Juliet's boyfriend will be played by Speedy," announced Vicky.

"Is that good?" questioned Speedy.

"Depends who is Juliet!" answered Lilac.

"Romeo will be played by…Robin!" exclaimed Lilac.

"Juliet …"started Rose.

Girls started crossing their fingers in hope that they would get to kiss Robin or at least get seen with him. Rose unfolded the paper.

" Will be played by…"

Want to find out more? Then all you have to do is review! Cmon people you know you wanna find out more! I shall leave no clues whatsoever and you can all guess who it is gonna be but doesn't mean that I'm gonna be updating does it? Not unless I feel special like everytime I read all of your reviews! So you guys can make me feel even more special by reviewing!

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	8. Tone Deaf?

Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are so nice and cool! Now, did you all guess that Juliet was gonna be Starfire right? Well you're just gonna have to read to find out. Hope that you all like this fanfic! I have my friends Vicky updating this chapter for me so thank you Vicky! According to your reviews you thought it was gonna be Starfire…well you're just gonna have to find out! Nahnah nah nahnah! **Pokes out tongue…**

Chapter 8

Tone Deaf?

"KITTEN?!" announced Rose unhappy because she wanted Starfire to get the part.

Lots of disappointed faces were in the crowd as well.

"Like OMG! I got the part! Oh Robbie-poo! I knew that our relationship would go public!" cried Kitten while grabbing Robin's arm.

"What relationship Kitten? We never had one and we never will," replied Robin, furious that he would probably have to kiss Kitten.

"I knew you were like gonna get the part Kitten!" said Brittany Mills who was disappointed because she wanted to be Juliet.

"Well I knew like even more! Because I like know more then her!" said Gretel Hundler who also wanted to be Juliet.

"Did you just say that I was dumb?" asked Brittany.

"Like, maybe I didn't and maybe I did!" replied Gretel.

"Now girls no need to fight okay? Or else you might get huge ugly scars on your faces and you so don't want that!" said Kitten.

"Like you are so right!" said Brittany.

"Yeah like you are so right even more!" said Gretel.

"Like shut up you two!" ordered Kitten.

"Missy Vanity aka Miss Vanity will be played by Starfire," announced Speedy.

"Is that a good part?" asked Starfire.

"Actually it's sorta like the opposite of Juliet but don't worry you're still a sort of main character!" replied Rose trying to look at the bright side of it.

"Now let's get the main part sorted out. All of us will have to sing but not the narrator. What I am more concerned about is if Kitten, Speedy and Robin can sing, so we will need to hear them sing individually. Oh and Starfire you don't have to sing even though your part is sort of a main part. OK now let's start with you Speedy. Sing any song you like," said Joel.

Surprisingly, Speedy could sing really well, so could Robin.

"Ok, Kitten?" asked Joel.

Well, no one could actually make-out the words that she was singing in or what notes they were. Glasses were shattered and people were desperately covering their ears in the hope of blocking out the sound.

"Ummm…why don't you just lip-sync ok Kitten?" asked Joel nervously.

"Don't worry! I can handle it! After all, I have been singing on stage for quite a while," said Kitten smugly.

"That was what I was afraid of…I mean, that's very hard to believe Kitten!" said Benji trying to put it as nice as possible.

"Now! Let's start making the script!" said Ryan.

Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg

The bell rang. It was the end of that period.

Robin sighed with relief and headed out the door, about to go to his next class, which he was sure, that Kitten wouldn't be in.

"Ummm… Robin? What are you doing?" asked Raven.

"Going to my next class," replied Robin matter-of-factly.

"Drama is a double period," said Raven.

And Robin walked back to the rest of the students a bit embarrassed.

"OK, now we're gonna need to have some songs," said Ryan, "Does anyone have any CDs or suggestions?"

"Well, I bought a few CDs…" said Vibe and pulled out a pile of CDs from behind his back.

"Hey lemme look at those!" exclaimed Beast Boy and dived into the very big pile of CDs. He started flicking through the CDs.

"Old school, old school, old school, old school, preschool," stated Beast Boy while scoffing at the CDs, "Don't you have any good songs at all?"

"Of course I do! You just have bad taste!" argued Vibe.

"Let me see them!" said Rose and grabbed a bunch of CDs, "Beast Boy is right, these are soooo preschool! I mean like The Wiggles? Hi-Five?"

"Yeah, I was listening to them since I was in diapers!" agreed Beast Boy.

"So you still listen to them?" said Raven.

A big argument started.

"No more mean-talking!" said Starfire from the sidelines.

"Yeah! Star's right! Let's just start on the script," said Robin.

"Fine by me!" agreed almost everyone. Vibe and Beast Boy were still arguing.

"Don't worry about them two, they won't kill each other," said Cyborg.

"I SAID WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE CHRISTINA AGUILERA! I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS 'HOT'!" shouted Beast Boy.

"DID YOU JUST INSULT HER?" yelled Vibe.

"WELL, DUH! YOU REALLY NEED TO HAVE YOUR EARS CHECKED! IN FACT THAT JUST EXPLAINS WHY YOU HAVE SUCH BAD TASTE IN MUSIC! 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T HEAR PROPERLY!" shot back Beast Boy.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MUSIC REJECT!" screamed Vibe and started chasing Beast Boy around the room with his hands out in front of him. Beast Boy changed into a pig.

"Okay…maybe I was wrong," said Cyborg, sweat-dropping. Beast Boy started squealing. Everyone started chasing after Vibe and Beast Boy to stop them from killing each other. And that is pretty much how they spent the rest of the period.

Soooo, did you guys think that it would've been Starfire to play Juliet? Well you thought wrong! Did you like this chap? Maybe things will change, next chap they will be going home or something and something happens to Robin…so I must warn you the rating goes up a little bit. But please read and review it! But review this chap please! It would be really nice if you guys did review! Btw, does anyone know what the word 'phat' means? If you do please tell me in your review!

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	9. Diagnosed by Lovesickness

Thank you to all my reviewers! I really should hurry up on this fanfic because the summer holidays are nearly ending. It might be a bit lame. To the reviewer who asked if I was an outsider fan, I do not know what that means, so uh…please explain to me if you ever review again…and I reassure all of you this will turn out to be Robin and Starfire okay? No way am I gonna have a Kitten and Robin! Hope you like this chap!

Chapter 9

Diagnosed by Lovesickness

As the titans were walking or flying to the tower, Starfire was telling them about her 'adventures' in school.

"…and in history the teacher said something wrong and then Raven started telling the teacher something when he said that people who were ugly were witches. And Raven said that then that would mean that the history teacher would've been a witch," babbled Starfire, " Lunch was most enjoyable! There were so many people to talk to. Everyone was being very nice, especially the boys. Then Benji told me something about French-kissing and I did not understand what he meant. He was about to show me but then Rose said that he would get in trouble with his friends and all the boys in the school…" Starfire drifted off with a puzzled look on her face. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying their best to hold their laughter in, even Raven had the slightest hint of a smirk on her face, but Robin did not find anything funny. He was in a rigid shape, stiff and he sorta looked like a robot, the way he was walking.

"Robin are you okay? Your body is in a stiff block-like shape, and you are starting to walk like a robot. Do you have a fever, maybe your forehead is too warm," said Starfire with concern and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

Starfire's touch made him melt and the temperature was really warm, probably because he was blushing furiously.

"Eeek! It is too warm! We must send you to bed! Your face is turning so red!" exclaimed Starfire.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were crowding around Robin.

"He doesn't look sick to me," said Beast Boy nudging Cyborg.

"Naw, I think he is sick! But it sure isn't a fever!" said Cyborg grinning.

"Really? What sickness?" asked Starfire.

"He's…LOVESICK!" burst out Cyborg and he dissolved into peels of laughter along with Beast Boy who changed into a hyena.

"Stop acting like immature idiots, but wait, I forgot, you can't help it because you are immature idiots naturally!" said Raven.

Robin was blushing even more but Starfire still looked puzzled.

"Is this lovesickness serious?" but nobody answered Starfire's question because it was soon forgotten. Robin started chasing Cyborg and Beast Boy towards the tower and Raven was calmly floating above them to make sure that nobody got into serious danger. Suddenly someone pulled Starfire into a hug.

"Hey Star! Where ya going?" asked Rose who was hugging her.

"Oh, I was just going home," replied Starfire hugging Rose just as tightly. Rose desperately grasped for air.

"Umm…Star? I think you can let go now. She looks like she's about to die. But you can hug me!" said Benji with the rest of the 'popular group'.

Starfire immediately let go, and started hugging everyone, "Friends! Where are you going?"

"We're just gonna hang out," replied Vicky.

"Yes! Let us head towards the monkey bars!" exclaimed Starfire pointing towards the playground nearby.

"Hehe, you're funny Star! We mean like just go places together!" chuckled Lilac.

Starfire looked embarrassed, "Oh! I did not know that!"

"So wanna come with the rest of the group? It's gonna be sooooo much fun!" exclaimed Rose when she caught her breath.

"But I was going to go home with the rest of the titans," said Starfire.

"They won't notice that you're gone," said Speedy while wrapping his arm around her, "Besides, we're only gonna hang out for a bit. Not that late!"

"I suppose you are right!" agreed Starfire, "Now let us do the hanging out!"

And everyone headed towards the 'mall of shopping'.

At Titans Tower…

"Calm down dude! It was just a joke, haha," laughed Beast Boy nervously.

Robin's face was still red but not from blushing but from anger. His nostrils were flaring.

"Yeah…everyone knows you likes Starfire! So technically what we said was true!" said Cyborg just as nervously.

Robin calmed down a bit," Who told you? I don't remember telling you guys any…I mean…ummmm…she's just my friend!" blabbed Robin.

"You practically admitted it! Gimme five BB!" yelled Cyborg and Beast Boy and him did a little victory dance.

"Even Raven knows?" asked Robin blushing again.

"I've been hanging around you two lovesick, google-eyed twits! And it irritates me that you haven't told her yet!" said Raven, "Come to think of it, where is Starfire?"

Robin looked around desperately for her, "Someone's kidnapped her! Call the police! She's in trouble! Hurry before it's too late! It's the end of the world! THE END OF THE WORLD I TELL YOU! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Robin.

"Yep. He's lost it," said a very freaked out Beast Boy.

"Calm down! I think she's gone with Speedy and her friends," said Raven calmly, "I looked back and saw her hugging them."

"What! She hugged Speedy! I was right! It is the end of the world!" shouted Robin pacing around in circles.

"Dude, it might be the end of the world for y'all but I assure you, Starfire's okay! She's with her friends! Besides, didn't you say that you didn't think of her more than a friend?" assured Cyborg.

"Shut up! The main point is that Speedy's there! Who knows what he'll do to her!" exclaimed Robin still worrying, "I'm going to go and find her!" and he headed towards the door.

"You know that Speedy's cool, he won't do anything to her you know!" said Beast Boy.

"Aren't you guys gonna come with me and find her?" asked Robin.

"We know that she's not in trouble," replied Raven.

"Whatever, well, if she comes back then you can reach me by my communicator," said Robin in a rush and headed out the door.

"Dude, do you think he'll get his heart broken? Asked Beast Boy.

"If he does, it might be amusing!" replied Cyborg.

"Ditto," agreed Raven in her monotone voice.

At the mall…

"Food Court!" yelled the boys.

"Clothes shopping!" argued the girls.

"We really need to buy bikinis! Summer's coming soon!" said Rose.

"Star, do you have a bikini?" asked Lilac.

All the boys pictured Starfire in a bikini. They started to drool. All the girls, except for Starfire, immediately guessed what they were thinking and so that thought earned the boys a 'donk' on the head.

"A bikini? What is a bikini? Is it something like a zucchini?" asked Starfire, puzzled.

"Come on, we'll show you!" exclaimed Vicky and the girls headed towards City Beach.

"Ooooh! City Beach's got a bikini sale! Besides, I've got an employee discount and that will make the bikinis cheaper to buy!" exclaimed Lilac.

"But, I did not bring any money!" spoke up Starfire.

"That's okay! We'll buy you one! Think of it as a 'Welcome to Jump City High' present," said Rose and the rest of the girls nodded.

"Hey wait for us!" shouted Benji behind them.

"I thought you were going to the food court," stated Alice.

"Well, we decided that we would help you pick out bikinis!" lied George.

"Whatever," replied Vicky.

Somewhere in Jump City…

"Aha! Starfire's at the mall in Jump City!" said Robin while holding his communicator.

(Let's just say that he has this tracking device thingy in it,)

He drove the R-cycle towards the mall and parked it.

"Ok, let's see…she's in City Beach," said Robin to himself and entered the mall.

He found it eventually and stepped inside. There he saw some boys that he recognized sitting outside the fitting rooms.

"Dude! Starfire's gonna look so hot in her bikini!" exclaimed one of the boys. Robin heard that and was going to choke him when Speedy turned around.

"Oh, hey Robin! What are you doing?" asked Speedy.

"Looking for Starfire. Have you guys seen her?" replied Robin.

"Well we're gonna see her in a bikini soon enough," grinned Benji and he hi-fived George.

Robin was fuming and was about to punch him right then and there when the dressing room door opened.

I'll stop right…here! Now…I'll give you guys a sneak peek since I'm feeling so generous!

**Sneak Peek:**

"Robin what are you doing here?"

That's Starfire asking Robin after she comes out of the changing rooms! Not very exciting but I hope you'll still read! Have you noticed that Robin was acting very violent in this chap? Trying to choke someone and punch them and then trying to kill Beast Boy and Cyborg!

Now go and review please! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top and lots of yummy stuff that won't make you fat! I'm not saying that you're fat but with an offer like that you can eat as many pleases as you like and not get fat! So pretty please review! Makes puppy dog face.

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	10. Pizza Nightmares

Thank you to all those that have reviewed! I hope you guys are still gonna read this chap or story. The play would be boring because it's just gonna have songs so yeah…But I don't think I'm gonna stop writing it because I just can't stand not finishing a fanfic! But I did stop writing a fanfic because I didn't get many reviews…but that was for Peter Pan…and then I quit writing fanfics for a while…but then I started writing them again! And I suppose I've got one sequel coming up and I've got am idea for another fanfic…But then I might not update as much because I've got school…but please still read and review them! Hope you like this chap! Rose, you have very funny and amusing reviews! Oh and Riles? I'll try and not make them so much as OOC.

Chapter 10

Pizza Nightmares

Robin was fuming and was about to punch him right then and there when the dressing room door opened, and out stepped…Starfire!

"Robin what are you doing here?" asked Starfire noticing Robin.

"Me and the team were wondering where you were and so I wanted to find you…so yeah…" replied Robin.

"Hey ummm…Star? How come you're not wearing a bikini, you're just wearing the same clothes as before?" asked Benji, who was really looking forward to seeing her in a bikini. (As you can see Benji says most things and none of the boys really do much talking.)

"Well aren't I supposed to go outside with the same clothes I was wearing before? Am I supposed to show myself wearing the bikini?" asked Starfire.

Benji was about to say something like, "Well duh! That's the only reason why I went shopping!" when Robin butted in, guessing what Benji would have said, "Cmon Star! I need to take you back to the tower!"

"But I haven't bought anything yet!" said Starfire, "My friends were going to buy me a present!"

"Fine I guess I can wait," replied Robin sort of sulkily.

"Starfire! How'd it go?" asked Rose.

"Really nicely! The breeze was quite refreshing!" said Starfire, cheerfully.

"OK! That's cool! Now let's go pay for them!" said Lilac.

The group of girls went up to the counter and bought their bikinis.

"Thank you friends!" said Starfire.

"Hey Star, why don't you come with us and do some more hanging out!" said Speedy.

Starfire was about to say that she would love to but then Robin cut in, "I think we'll be going now! Cmon Star!"

"But what vehicle should we ride on, or shall we be walking or flying?" asked Starfire.

"My R-cycle," replied Robin.

Keep in mind that none of the populars have a crush on Robin.

"Wow Starfire! So lucky! You get to go a motorcycle with one of the hottest guys in school!" whispered Rose to Starfire. She said it so quietly that no one heard except for the girls.

"OK now! Let's go!" said Robin and headed towards the exit.

"We'll come and say goodbye!" said Lilac and the populars walked with Starfire and Robin towards the exit. Robin started the R-cycle with Starfire holding on tight.

"Good bye friends! See you tomorrow!" said Starfire before the R-cycle took off.

"My bikini is very beautiful and I believe that someone said the word eye-catching! I cannot wait to show the others! It is a delight to go to the mall of shopping!" exclaimed Starfire when Robin parked the R-cycle and were walking up the stairs towards the tower.

"Who told you that you should wear that certain style?" questioned Robin suspiciously.

"Rose did! One of the boys advised me to wear one but then Rose said that he was 'perverted'. I do not know the meaning of it though. Can you tell me what it means?" asked Starfire.

"Ummm…why don't you ask Rose," said Robin and he opened the door towards the tower.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Halo 2 and Raven was pretending to watch them play while reading a book. Robin sighed and joined Raven in pretending to watch the video game and Starfire went to pack her clothes away.

"What's for dinner?" asked Beast Boy struggling with the game.

"I ordered pizza," said Raven.

"What kind of flavour?" asked Beast Boy suspiciously and he was about to give everyone the 'I don't eat meat! I've been most of those animals you know!' speech , but then Cyborg would've given him the 'Pepperoni is not meat!" speech. Before anyone could lecture anyone the doorbell rung.

"I shall get the wooden rectangle with a metal round object!" exclaimed Starfire heading towards the door.

She opened the door and then called out to the titans, "Friends! We must exchange the gift with paper and metal!"

Raven came to the door and paid the delivery guy some money, "Keep the change."

"What kind of pizza?" asked Beast Boy, "Because you know I don't eat meat! Because as you know I've been most of those animals and if I…"

"Well I'm not going to eat you BB!" butted in Cyborg.

"Calm down, I figured that you two would complain if I got the 'All Meat Experience' and then if I got Vegetarian Cyborg would complain so I bought both. I didn't want another argument in this tower. I want peace and tranquility tonight," replied Raven and she held out two boxes of pizza. Cyborg and Beast Boy instantly dove for the boxes.

"This one's meat! Where's vegetarian? Oh here it is!" said Beast Boy and he happily munched on a slice.

"Save some for us!" exclaimed Robin.

And they all had nightmares when they went to bed as the saying goes: Never eat pizza right before bedtime or you'll have nightmares! (I heard that somewhere…)

'What? What's happening? Why am I wearing a bunny costume? What the far out! It's pink!' thought Raven.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare! Muahahaha! I'm the phantom of the opera! I'm EVIL!" cackled the phantom of the opera.

"NO! How can this be! I'm wearing pink and talking to the phantom of the opera!" exclaimed Raven.

"I ordered the vegetarian pizza!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"AHHHHH! VEGETABLES! NO HEALTHY FOOD! I'M MELTING! MELTIIINNNG!" screamed Cyborg.

"MMMM…ice cream…" murmured Beast Boy, licking an ice cream, "Wait a minute…WHAT THE FAR OUT! This is made out of milk! Milk from cows! How can something so wrong taste so good! Must keep on eating…wait stop! Noooooo! What's happening to me! Oh my jolly gosh! I can't stop eating this 100 cow's milk ice cream!"

"Oh Robbie Poo! Tell me that you love me again?" exclaimed Kitten hugging Robin.

"I…love…you!" said Robin and leaned in for a kiss.

"Robin!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I love you Speedy!" said Starfire.

"I love you too!" replied Speedy.

And they both leant in closer and closer…

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Robin, covered in sweat, "Oh my gosh! It can't be! But thank god it was all a dream!" and he drifted off to sleep and this time it wasn't his worst nightmare.

Okaaayyy…I dunno why I put that in but I hope you liked it! Please oh please review! The ratings might go up a little bit in the next chap but still please read! Review please! School has started! So then I can't update as often. So much HW! Bloody homework! Waaahh So much homework! shoots homework books Oh shite! That was due tomorrow! runs around screaming

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	11. Morning Trauma

Thank so much to my reviewers! Like when school starts I can only update like once a week, so that's bad….but please still wait for it! Ratings might go up a bit in this chap…but I don't actually say the word or anything, but promise me you'll still read! The jokes might be a bit lame and weird…Oh yes and to answer to the question of the reviewer who asked if I was an outsider fan I am not an outsider fan! At least I don't think so…I'm lost…but I do watch the episodes! I chose that pen name because I couldn't choose wasabi. Besides cherrisoda is like life! I'll explain at the end of the chap. Hope you like this chap! Oh and I got the name Benji and Joel from the HOT twins form Good Charlotte.

Chapter 11

Morning Trauma

"I love you Robin!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I love you too Starfire! I love you with all my heart!" exclaimed Robin.

"Robin…Robin," whispered Starfire, slowly her voice changed into Cyborg's, "ROBIN! ROBIN WAKE UP!" and Cyborg's face popped up instead of Starfire's.

"Wah!" and Robin jumped out of bed.

"Me and Beast Boy were wonderiiinnn…" drifted off Cyborg, "Beast Boy come over here! Hurry!" yelled out Cyborg.

"What! What's the emergency!" asked Beast Boy.

"Soooo Robin. What were you dreaming about?" asked Cyborg, suspiciously.

Robin suddenly remembered the dream and started to blush, "I was dreaming…about…a…ummm…an apple!" Robin blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why are you asking him anyway Cyborg? There's nothing wrong about dreaming about an apple!" exclaimed Beast Boy not getting the point.

"Beast Boy…look down," said Cyborg hitting him on the head.

"Oh my jolly gosh…" gaped Beast Boy.

Robin looked down, confused at what they meant but as soon as he looked he instantly jumped back in bed, "Argh! How can I make it stay down!" said Robin pulling the covers over it, "It's not staying down! How can I go to school? This has never happened before!"

"Soooo…what _were_ you dreaming about? Aye?" asked Beast Boy.

"I bet you it was STARFIRE!" exclaimed Cyborg and started laughing.

"Shut up you two! It's no time for joking! I need to get this _thing_ normal before school!" said Robin.

Suddenly someone knocked the door, "Robin? Are you ready? Breakfast is already prepared!" said the voice behind the door which they recognized as Starfire's. She was about to open the door when Cyborg and Beast Boy dove for the door and kept their weight against it so that she couldn't open the door.

"Robin? Is something wrong? I cannot open this door. Should I blast it open or something?" asked Starfire.

"Everything's…okay!" shouted Robin.

"Okay then," said Starfire and left.

"What can I do! I can't go to school with this thing like this!" exclaimed Robin.

"Don't worry…ummm…it'll go away eventually…Besides all boys have it at this age. It is part of the cycle in boys' life called puberty or adolescence," said Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin gave him a 'how do you know this?' look, "We learnt about it in PDHPE."

"But I can't wear my normal outfit you know! The pants are…ummm…well they fit perfectly! And I need something baggy!" said Robin.

"Let me look through your wardrobe," said Beast Boy and started to rifle through his clothes, "Dude! How many of your superhero outfits do you have? Wait…Look at what I found!" exclaimed Beast Boy and held out a pair of baggy, black cargo pants and a baggy, red shirt that said 'crap' in white block letters.

"Where'd you get those! I've never seen you in anything other than your superhero outfit!" said Cyborg.

"One of my new friends gave them to me. He said that I should wear that instead of my usual outfit! I mean what's so bad about my superhero outfit? said Robin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him.

"What! Is it really that bad?" asked Robin kinda outraged that his 'cool' outfit wasn't so cool.

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded.

"Anywho…today you're gonna have to wear these clothes instead of your usual stuff or else everyone will see your…" said Beast Boy and stopped talking as soon as Robin gave him a 'look' through his mask.

Robin told Beast Boy and Cyborg to get ready for school while he changed. Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed gladly and left his room. "Well all I can say is that at least these pants hide _it_," said Robin to himself while looking in the mirror.

Robin walked out of the room to find that everyone was ready to go.

"Robin? Why are you wearing those clothes?" asked Starfire curiously.

"Because I felt like it and I had to wear something different," replied Robin, "Now let's go to school or we might get late."

"I don't think that that's the reason why you're wearing something else…" said Raven, suspiciously.

"Come on! We're gonna get late!" ushered Robin in case his morning's trauma was found out.

"Shouldn't you eat breakfast?" asked Starfire on their way to school.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry," replied Robin.

"What classes do you have y'all?" asked Cyborg hoping to start more conversation.

"Geography, which is with Beast Boy, history with Raven, Computer technology with Cyborg, PDHPE with Robin but I have gym with none of you! But then I have drama with all of you!" responded Starfire, "Is gym enjoyable?"

"All I can say is that it's one of the best and one of my favourite subjects apart from lunch!" replied Cyborg.

"Don't talk about gym…it reminds me of Mad Mod's school," said Raven with her monotone voice.

"Does anyone know what we shall be doing in gym?" asked Starfire.

"I heard that every gym class does a different thing! My gym did track. What did you do Cyborg?" said Robin.

"We did football! But of course the girls disagreed and refused to do it so then the girls did gymnastics," said Cyborg.

"Apparently I'm stuck with Beast Boy again for gym, hurrah," said Raven sarcastically.

"You said that like you didn't want to be stuck with me! Well anyways, I heard that my class was gonna do the art of origami…or was that karate? I'm pretty sure it was either origami or tea ceremony…I didn't know origami was a sport…maybe these things are just rumors…what was I talking about?" said Beast Boy practically getting off the topic.

"Well that is interesting! I cannot wait to find out what my class is going to do!" said Starfire in front of the school.

"Hey Star! They put up what the gym classes are gonna do on the noticeboard!" said Rose and pointed towards the noticeboard.

Starfire ran up to see what she was going to do, "Ballroom dancing? What is this ballroom dancing? Do we do this dancing in a room with balls?" asked a puzzled Starfire.

"It just means you dance with a boy! Sort of like hugging a guy and twirling around!" said Lilac and demonstrated with an invisible friend of hers.

"Do you mean physical contact with a boy?" asked Robin not liking the idea of ballroom dancing.

"Weren't you at the junior prom? Oh yes! I remember now! You and Starfire won the title of the king and queen! Remember how you two danced? Yeah just like that! Except the guy won't be you! It might be someone like let's say…Benji," replied Vicky.

'Nooooo! If only I were in her gym class…then I could keep a close eye on her! I know! I'll skip geography! And I'll miss out on that class and watch through the doors and if anyone comes close to a kiss then I'll…' thought Robin but was then interrupted by the bell.

"Goodbye Robin! I shall see you soon!" waved Starfire and walked towards her next class, which was geography.

In geography…

The teacher handed out maps, "As you can see…"

'Gee, this class is boring as,' thought Beast Boy, 'I can't even understand her,'

"The blah blah blah of the blah blah blah is equal to the populablah of the blah to the blah. The blah blah blah ocean is the biggest ocean in the whole entire blahhing world," ranted on Ms Reid, (I don't get geography! Most of these school class experiences are much like my own!) "Now I shall hand out these maps and you shall glue them in."

When everyone in the class had gotten a map a shriek was heard.

"Eeeek! I ripped my map!" shrieked Starfire.

"Don't worry we can just give you another one," reassured Ms Reid.

"NO! WE MUST WORRY! I HAVE JUST TORN APART OUR WORLD! WHY MUST THE WORLD BE HELD BY THIS FLIMSY MATERIAL! ANYONE COULD RUIN OUR WORLD!" shouted Starfire and started to sob.

"We don't live on that piece of paper Star. That's just a map to tell us what the countries are and stuff like that," said Beast Boy trying to explain maps to Starfire.

Starfire blushed and looked embarrassed, "I am sorry to be such a disturbance in this class."

Brinnnnnnnnngggggggg

"Many farewells Beast Boy! I now have to join Raven in history!" said Starfire and walked towards her history classroom.

After the class had found seats the teacher made the students pay attention.

"Now. Like I was saying feasts were very big! Royalty were provided with great feasts. There would be even greater feasts when one of the princesses or princes got married," rambled on Miss Coplin.

"Excuse me Miss Coplin but I have something to share with the class as well! And it is related to history! May I share it now?" requested Starfire.

"Well since it is related to history…that's fine by me!" replied Miss Coplin.

Starfire stood up from her seat, "From my home planet, Tamaran, a large feast would mean that someone was to get married. Most of the time it was the person who made the feast was to be married. At Tamaran we didn't have things like the magic box with pictures that move…"

"Must have been a weird planet you lived on then. A bit obvious because you came from that planet if you know what I mean," interrupted Kitten smugly.

"Like yeah! I so get what you mean! Cause I just get it!" chortled Gretel.

"Well I get it even more because getting it is like the easiest thing to do because it's…its…its getting it!" said Brittany.

"On my planet our people were more polite and respected other people. Such rude and disrespectful people would be known as brocolithogs," said Starfire. The class laughed.

"Well on this planet you would be known as a …" started Kitten.

"Now! I will have none of this nonsense in my class. If it isn't related to history then you're not learning!" said Miss Coplin.

"Whatever Cop," replied Kitten.

"Yeah! Like whatever you're saying! Teeheehee…" giggled Brittany at her own 'joke'.

"Like, what was funny about that? In fact you aren't even funny! Teeheehee…" chortled Gretel.

"Well same to you! You're not even funny! People only laugh at you and not with you! In fact you 'jokes' are so lame that you're the only person laughing! So hah!" shot back Brittany.

"Now girls, girls. No need to fight because I AM funny! Not you two! ME!" said Kitten.

"Oh yeah! Like you are so right!" agreed Brittany.

"Like you are so right even more!" agreed Gretel.

"Like you are…are…are the rightest!" said Brittany.

"Can you two like just shut up!" shouted out Rose from the back.

"I'm trying to meditate," said Raven with one eye closed.

"Now, is meditating part of history? No! I didn't think so!" said Miss Coplin.

Briiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg

"Well the bell rang early it seems," said Miss Coplin staring at her watch.

"Whatever…" said Raven and walked out while smirking at herself and congratulating herself for making the bell ring early.

Sometime in Computer Technology

"Eeeek! Why is that girl not wearing any…" shrieked Starfire but before she could finish her sentence Cyborg ran towards Starfire's computer.

"What's up! Are you looking at something you shouldn't have…oh that. What's so bad a bout Emily the Strange? (Emily the Strange Rocks!)," asked Cyborg.

"She's not wearing any earrings! Aren't all girls supposed to!" replied Starfire quizzically.

"Errr…not all girls have earrings," replied Cyborg.

"Oh…" said Starfire and returned back to her computer which was stuck on google, "Now, what shall I look for now? I know! I shall look up each of my dear friends' names!" and she started typing each of the titans' names. She looked up Raven then Cyborg then Beast Boy. But when she looked up Robin she found something interesting.

"Robin's ultimate fansite…Robin is HOT and on fire…" read out Starfire but before she could investigate more the bell rang.

OMG! I totally suck at this and this took me like weeks! Stupid homework! Bloody hell! Oh and don't forget to review or else you won't see the next chapter for a reaaaaaaaallllll looooooooooooong time! Please review! Oh and cherrisoda is sorta like life because sometimes cherries can be bitter and sour or sweet depends on which one you choose or how you look at it. Soda is also like life because sometimes soda can be flat and boring but it can also be bubbly and exciting…well anyways I made all of that up just then because I chose the name because I liked it and I never thought of it as something to do with life…Now I think I've confused you guys…Remember to review!

Happy Valentines Day! huggles and kisses all the reviewers

cherrisoda xoxo


	12. Dodgeball

Sooooo…how did you like my last chap? Thanks to all those reviewers! I really appreciate it! Ummmmm…Did you guys think that chapter 11 was going waaaay over the rating because I thought that it just went a bit over the rating but I didn't actually say the word! Well anyways….I think I've comfumbled you guys! Hehehe…I dunno what to write for this chap so I'll just write randomness…Hope you like this chap! Sorry I didn't update last week! Oh and I might cut this chap short because I'm really busy! Sorry!

Chapter 12

Dodgeball

'Hmmm…fan site? I shall ask Robin what that means,' thought Starfire to herself, 'Hot…hot…Did they say that Robin was good-looking? But what did they mean by on fire? Does that mean that someone is to kill Robin!'

"Eeeek!" shrieked Starfire, loudly. Everyone in the hall stared at her.

'Someone is to kill Robin! They are to light him on fire! I must warn him as soon as possible!' thought Starfire and rushed towards her next class which was PDHPE. (Prepare to be sickened!)

Starfire burst through the doors and scanned the room looking for Robin. "Robin! I have depressing news to tell you!"

"Shhhh! The teacher's here Starfire! Why don't you tell me after class? Come sit over here," said Robin and patted the seat next to him.

"Okay, but I do hope that this class finishes soon," replied Starfire as she sat down nest to Robin.

"Now, class! This year we will start the lesson by revising over growth and development! Exciting isn't it?" exclaimed Miss Thodey.

The class groaned and prepared to cover their eyes as they could spy a video tucked under Miss Thodey's arm.

"I have a 1 hr video here and it is full of graphics and explains everything thoroughly! Now let's get started!" grinned Miss Thodey, probably grinning about the looks on the students' faces.

"Robin, I do not get this! What is this growth? A growth of a plant? And what about development?" asked Starfire.

"Errrr…I think that video will tell us," replied Robin unsure of how to answer her and also wanting to know the answer himself.

"Growth and Development. A stage all girls and boys go through. This can be known as puberty or adolescence," announced the voice of the video, "Let us start with the girls' cycle. Here this girl is going shopping with her friend to go buy clothes for a party."

"Yes, we have something for you in the ladies' section and something for you in the kids' section," said a salesperson lady.

30 minutes later…

"OMG! That's so great! I told you that it would happen soon!" exclaimed the girl in the phone.

"I know! Now we're both more similar!" replied the other girl.

"As you can see…insert 'stuff' here…and so now we will move on to the boys' cycle," said the voice of the video.

Two boys are running on a track. One is an older like nearly adultish dude and the other is a teenish guy.

The teenish guy sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked the adultish dude.

"It's not fair! All the boys in my class are developing muscles and I'm as skinny as a stick! And they're growing hairier on their legs! I hardly have any hair on my legs or anywhere! All the boys keep showing off, I just want to be more like them!" said the teenish guy.

"Don't worry. Everyone…." said the adultish dude.

5 minutes later…

"You know son, when I was your age I had wet…" said a boy's father.

15 minutes later…

"So now you know what will happen when you go through this stage," said the voice of the video.

"Now that's finished! What a pity! I wish there was more don't you? Why don't we watch it again?" suggested Miss Thodey.

"NO!" chorused the class.

"Fine, fine. Don't have to be all twitchy!" said Miss Thodey, "Anyone got any questions?"

Starfire raised her hand. "I still do not get what the word se…" started Starfire but then the bell rang.

Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggg

Everyone rushed out eager to get to lunch and to try and get good tables in the cafeteria.

"The video comfused me. How do the girls develop these two bumps and how can they leak blood without a wound? The boys' part was even more confusing. I thought that boys were old enough to stop wetting their bed," said Starfire.

"Don't worry Star…I don't think that this sort of stuff will come in handy. So…what were you going to ask me at PDHPE?" asked Robin.

"Robin, I think someone is to…" started Starfire.

"Hey y'all! Cmon! We found seats!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Starfire sighed, "Coming friend."

'Maybe I should tell Raven this,' thought Starfire and rushed towards the table and seated herself next to Raven who was nursing a herbal tea.

"Raven, I must tell you something!" whispered Starfire.

"Okay…just let me finish my herbal tea…" replied Raven.

"Well, I shall tell you as you are drinking. Raven in the computer technology class I saw this site. It said Robin's ultimate fansite. He is so hot and on fire! But I do not get the meaning of the fansite! If it was about Robin and it said fansite, shouldn't there be fans, because I did not see any fans at all. And Robin told me once that when someone said the word 'hot' that they meant that they were referring to the person as good-looking, but then they also said something about fire so then they must be talking about temperatures! And so then I think someone is to kill Robin by putting him on fire!" blabbed Starfire.

Raven looked up from her tea, "Errrrr…Starfire? The word fan means like they admire a ceratin person, in this case it means they admire Robin. They were referring to him as good-looking. But the thing about him being on fire doesn't mean anything about wanting to set Robin alight. It's just a pun. They're saying that he is so 'hot' that he is on fire."

"Oh…Thank you for explaining this to me Raven," thanked Starfire.

"Whatever Starfire, you'll learn this stuff soon enough," replied Raven and returned to her tea.

"Hey! So Star, as you were saying? You think that someone is to?" asked Robin who was sitting across the table.

"Oh! Yes, ummm…I was saying that someone is to…to…be arranging the script for the play!" replied Starfire.

"Oh, okay," responded Robin and returned to his lunch.

20 minutes later…

Briiiiiiiingggg

"Now I shall go and change to have the class of gym!" exclaimed Starfire.

'Oh no! That reminds me! She's doing ballroom dancing, and she's gonna be all alone! Who knows what the boys are going to do! Hmmm…if only I could skip class…That's it! I'll skip class and pretend that I'm in Starfire's class! The perfect plan! That way I can keep an eye on her and maybe dance with her!' thought Robin and rushed towards the boys' changerooms.

In the gym…

"Now! Girls and boys! For gym we shall be learning ballroom dancing! Now I shall assign you girl and boy partners! You go with him! You go with her!" barked Miss Salisbury.

Robin hid in the corner so that he wouldn't be assigned a partner. Originally he was going to pretend to be a student but he changed his mind and decided that he was just going to keep an eye on Starfire.

"You will go with her!" said Miss Salisbury and she pushed Speedy towards Starfire.

"Eeeerrrrr…Hi Starfire! Fancy that aye? I'm partners with you again!" said Speedy.

"Yes! It is a coincidence as you might say!" replied Starfire smiling.

"Shall we dance?" asked Speedy and held out his hand while bowing.

"No physical contact between opposite genders!" barked Miss Salisbury.

"But this is dancing, there has to be physical contact…" said Speedy looking at her weirdly.

"Well you're just gonna have to wait won't you!" replied Miss Salisbury.

"That doesn't have anything to do with what we're talking about…" responded Speedy.

Meanwhile Robin was lurking in the shadows, unnoticed watching the way Speedy and some other boys were 'flirting' with Starfire.

'If Speedy lays one finger on Starfire I am gonna pounce on him!' thought Robin furiously.

"Now, we shall teach you first a dance called the waltz. Boys, offer your hand to your partner and girls, take his hand," instructed Miss Salisbury.

Robin was glaring at Speedy as he took Starfire's hand.

'Must resist urge to kill…' thought Robin.

"Now, boys, take your left hand in her right hand and your right hand on her waist and girls, put your right hand in his left and out your left hand on his shoulder," said Miss Salisbury.

Speedy and Starfire followed the instructions. Except in Robin's point of view he thought that Speedy had his hand _just_ above Starfire's ahem…'glutious maximus'.

"Now the dancing goes like this, boys you will lead, right foot, left foot, twirl repeat. (I'm just making this up.)," said Miss Salisbury.

Cries of, "OMG! You idiot! You stepped on my foot!" and "Can't you dance properly?" and "You ruined my pedicure!" were heard.

Robin was fuming as he watched Speedy and Starfire dance because he could have sworn that Speedy pulled Starfire closer as they twirled around.

"OKAY! Everyone stop! Now I think we'll have to watch a video about this dance! It's a 15 minute video and should make you people better at dancing," said Miss Salisbury.

"Speedy? I do not mean to be rude but I think you should let go of me as the video is starting," pointed out Starfire.

"Oh…Sorry!" apologized Speedy and released his grip while blushing.

The video started, "The waltz…"

15 minutes later…

"Now dance! Dance I tell you!" barked Miss Salisbury.

Still they were as unsuccessful as before.

"Well…Maybe a game of dodgeball shall be good," suggested Miss Salisbury with a sigh. (Special thanks to Riles who gave me most of the suggestions of the classes for this fanfci xoxo)

"YEAH!" cheered most of the class except for a few girls including the Barbie Dolls.

"Now I'll assume that all of you know the rules. Hit a person on the knee or under and that person is out," said Miss Salisbury.

"Excuse me miss but I can't play dodgeball," said Brittany Mills.

"And why is that?" asked Miss Salisbury.

"Because the balls a orange! And I don't play games with orange balls! Besides, orange is sooooooo not in! I'd rather play dodgeball with pink or blue balls! In fact any colour would do, any colour except for orange balls!" pointed out Brittany matter-of-factly.

A few people snickered and lots of people stared at her weirdly.

"What did I say?" cried out Brittany.

"Well I'm sorry but you're just gonna have to play with orange balls!" replied Miss Salisbury and blew her whistle signaling for the game to start.

Balls were flying everywhere and people were getting hit. Less and less people were left in the game. More and more people were getting hit.

"Like OMG! She's got mad skills! Go Starfire!" cheered Rose.

"I have angry moves!" said Starfire while dodging and throwing balls at the same time.

"Star? It's mad moves. Not angry moves," said Lilac.

"Oh, yes! What Lilac said! I have mad moves!" replied Starfire and 'accidentally' threw a ball at Kitten who was miraculously still in the game.

"EEEK! Why'd you do that for?" shrieked Kitten.

"Well that is the rules of the game is it not? You must hit the person with a ball," replied Starfire.

"Whatever!" said Kitten, "OOOH! Look! Fangy-poo's here! I'll go and kiss him now!"

Kitten pointed towards a window where a spider-faced guy was staring from and she ran out of the gym without the teacher noticing.

Briiiiinnnnng

The bell rang and it was time to go to drama.

Sorry! I'm so rushed these days! I have soooooooooo many tests! Waaaaaah! I hope you liked it though! I have to go now! Bye!

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo

I'm so sane it's driving me cra-zee!


	13. Spiderbites and such

Uh heh heh! I'm sorry that the previous chap was soooooooo crap. I hope you will forgive me. It's just that I'm so busy nowadays. Red Cross donations, squash tryouts, volleyball tryouts stuff like that. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! I really do hope you like this chap! To the reviewer who asked if Robin was watching the dodgeball game then yes he was, I just couldn't be bothered to put more of him on because I was in such a rush! Because if I had spent my time writing that chap you wouldn't have read it until like next week! Gaspeth Ummm I don't know if I can update next chap next week because I have sooo many reports and tests coming up! sighs

Chapter 13

Spider Bites and Such

So where were we? Oh yes, drama class. Great joy! With Kitten as Juliet and Robin as Romeo they will make an extremely good acting couple…NOT! Of course Robin and Starfire would be the perfect couple don't you agree? No? Then why are you reading this? This is a Robin and Starfire fanfic! Anywho, back to the story.

"Now! I assume that you have made the script for your play?" said Miss Ruck.

"Yes," chorused the class.

Gretel put her hand up, "Miss! I have the most worst news in the whole world!"

"Yeah! Like it's the worstest news because Kitten can't be Juliet in our play," said Brittany.

"And why not?" asked Miss Ruck.

"Because Kitten has gotten a spiderbite on her throat (fang tried to give her a hickey.) and this has affected her singing! It's like terrible!" exclaimed Gretel.

"Wasn't it always terrible," whispered Rose to Lilac and they both chuckled.

"So we have to do a different play," said Brittany.

"OMG!" droned the class who obviously worked hard to complete the play.

"Can't we just get someone else to be Juliet?" asked Rose.

"NO! Because Kitten's supposed to get the main part!" said Gretel.

"Well we can't do another play you know! We worked hard to complete it!" shot back Lilac.

"I must agree with Lilac. You certainly won't have enough time to make another play because the spring drama festival has changed its date to this Friday," announced Miss Ruck.

"THIS FRIDAY!" chorused the class in disbelief.

"But today's Wednesday and we don't have drama tomorrow!" complained Beast Boy.

"Well that's why I scheduled you all to only have drama for the rest of the week! So you won't be taking any other subjects besides from drama," said Miss Ruck.

"Well…that's good right?" said Lilac.

"Of course it is! Who wouldn't like to have drama for a whole day?" asked Miss Ruck.

"Well…" started Benji.

"That was a rhetorical question," interrupted Miss Ruck.

"But who's like gonna play like Juliet?" asked Brittany.

"Well…since Miss Vanity is like Juliet's opposite I think that the person who is playing Miss Vanity should play Juliet!" said Rose.

Kitten started shaking her head furiously.

"If Kitten could talk she would say 'No way is she gonna kiss my Robbie-poo'," said Gretel.

"All in favour?" asked Lilac and everyone's hands shot up except for three.

"Majority rules! Starfire is officially our Juliet," said Vicky.

"Yeah, but Miss Vanity has to talk! And Kitten can't talk as well! Well you can understand her but she can't talk as loud as before!" said Brittany.

"Does it matter? I can use my powers to help her voice heal quicker. It might not allow her to sing though," said Raven who was in a nice mood and did her 'magic'.

"Well it does feel better," started Kitten, "But I can't sing."

"Took her long enough to realize that," said Rose.

"Like OMG! How could you say that! Like I have the best voice in the whole entire world!" said Kitten.

"Like yeah! Like OMG! Like that is so OMGish! Because you just HAVE to say OMG!" said Brittany.

"Well you know my voice could become better just by the end of the week! SO I can still be Juliet you know!" said Kitten.

"Well we can't take any chances and Star's probably a WAY better singer!" argued Lilac.

"JUST SHUT UP! STARFIRE'S GONNA BE ROMEO! NOT YOU KITTEN!" shouted Robin.

"Fine! Anything you say Robbie-poo!" agreed Kitten who was trying to get Robin to like her even more.

"HEY! The band and I wanna rehearse so let's go okay?" shouted Joel.

Everyone nodded their heads eagerly.

They played 'Girls and Boys' by Good Charlotte and other songs that were gonna be played in the play. Later the whole class decided to rehearse their play.

"Let's not rehearse the kiss. Studies show that when a kiss is not planned in a play the kiss is better," said Lilac.

"Right…Well we'll do what you say!" replied Speedy.

Robin was blushing but somewhat relieved and saddened that he didn't have the chance to kiss Starfire.

Okay okay! I know! That sucked but I didn't want to give away that much for the play! The play will probably start next chapter and so I didn't want to ruin the play for you guys! Happy that Kitten got an attempted hickey from Fang? Well I hope you review! Please review that will be absolutely brilliant!

Ta-ta!

cherrisoda xoxo

I'm so smart I can't work anything out!


	14. The Show Must Go On!

I really do hope you guys like the first chap! Thanks so much for reviewing! I really do hope you like this chap! I'm sorry that this chap took so long because I had to study for my FRIGGIN tests! Oh yes and the reason I didn't put much of what the boys were doing in this chap was because they were probably doing something boring. Oh and in case you're wondering where I get these ideas for school and stuff, these are actually things in real life. Like in geography class how the teacher was talking in blah language, yep, that's what happens to me in geography! To answer lilstarfan, I go to a selective school in Kogarah which is in Sydney. I shan't reveal the name because of safety reasons! Hehehe…

Chapter 14

The Show Must Go On!

Yes, twas the day. Friday, the day of the Spring Drama Festival. With many thousands of rehearsals and thousands of the saying, 'What does this mean Robin?'. It was like a miracle that the play was soon turned to perfect, but there were no kisses. Yet.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg

The bell rang. Signaling for the end of the day.

"C'mon Star! We'll help you practice your lines! Besides, we've got some videos to show you," said Rose.

"Coming friends! I just need to tell the others!" replied Starfire and raced towards the titans, "Friends! I must leave you now to prepare for the play coming up! I shall grab you later!"

"Star? I think you mean I'll catch you later," pointed out Beast Boy.  
"Oh…" replied Starfire and blushed a bit, "Then in that case, look you later!"

"I think you mean see you later," said Cyborg.

"Well I shall now just say goodbye!" said Starfire and walked away to catch up with the girls.

"Hey Robin!" said the boys that were part of the popular group.

"Hey…you're friends with Starfire right?" asked Robin.

"Yeah we're friends…for the time being. Let's just say that we're gonna be more than friends later," said Benji, cheekily.

"NO YOU WON'T!" shouted Robin.

"Woah, chill out dude! Don't need to have a cow!" said Benji waving his hands.

"Do you like her?" asked Joel.

"Wah! Who told you! I mean I don't remember telling anyone!" blurted out Robin, blushing furiously.

"Heh! Looks like competition!" said Speedy.

"What do you mean?" said Robin suspiciously.

"Well almost all of the guys in the grade like her. After all she's got the whole package. Looks, charm, body and let's think about how she can kiss and what about in the bed…" started George and then took one look at Robin's face and ran off screaming.

"Come back here you pervert! You dirty-minded jerk!" shouted Robin and was about to call him a few more things and chase him to beat him to a pulp, but luckily Benji and the others were strong boys so they could restrain him! ((Well you couldn't blame Robin for wanting to beat George up. I mean think of the things that George said!))

"Geez…You're head over heels in love with that girl," said Benji struggling to hold Robin.

Meanwhile…

"Okay! Star, we picked out some videos for us to watch! This will help you in the play!" said Rose.

"We have…'Much Ado About Nothing', 'Legally Blonde' and all these other romance movies! Isn't that tres magnifique?" exclaimed Lilac.

"That means very magnificent in French no?" said Starfire.

"Ca alors!" replied Lilac.

"Okay, enough with the French! But maybe Starfire will need it today…the movies might teach her!" said Rose.

"Heh, at least Benji's not gonna teach her!" said Vicky.

"Okay! Enough with the chit-chat! Let's watch! We don't really have much time!" announced Rose.

45 minutes later…

"I love you too!" said the girl in the movie and jumped into the boy's arms where they shared a big kiss!

"Stop! Starfire needs to see this! Okay. Starfire look! Hug, kiss! Hug, kiss!" said Rose rewinding and playing over and over again to 'help' Starfire to kiss.

"Let's look at the script. I love you too…hugs and kisses Romeo," mumbled Lilac, "Well it doesn't say anything about jumping into his arms so Starfire, why don't you hug that giant teddy bear over there," said Lilac and motioned towards a GIGANTIC teddy bear!

Starfire walked over to the bears and hugged it with one of her 'special' hugs. ((You know that hug she gave Terra? Like she gives really big and tight hugs…))

"Uhhh…Star? I don't think that you need to squeeze Robin to death in the play," pointed out Vicky.

"Then how am I supposed to do it?" asked Starfire.

"Here, let me show you," said Clara. She walked towards the bears and gave it a normal hug.

"Ooooohhh…Like this?" asked Starfire and gave the bear another one of her 'special' hugs.

"Nonono. Like this!" said Clara and hugged the teddy bear again.

After hundreds of hugs Starfire finally found out how to hug properly.

"Woah! Look at the time! The teacher told us to be at the hall at like 6:30pm! It's 6:15 pm! We really should get going!" said Edwina.

And the girls set off for the school!

At the school…

"OKAY! MAY I HAVE YOU ATTENTION PLEASE!" said the principal, "Now I shall announce where the people of the plays will be meeting! Romeo and Juliet, over there!"

The students who were in that play started walking off to the direction that the principal pointed at.

"Is everyone here?" asked Miss Ruck.

"I'm not!" said Benji.

"But Benji! You are here! I can see you! Why did you lie to Miss Ruck?" asked Starfire obviously not getting the joke.

The whole class sweatdrops.

"Nevermind Starfire," said Raven, "It's just a pointless joke."

"Let me make a head count!" said Miss Ruck.

"But miss! What if someone's head has been chopped off?" asked Rose.

"Well too bad for them! They don't get to be in the play! It's their fault for getting their head chopped off! Now isn't it? Anyway! We shall have one last rehearsal," barked out Miss Ruck.

1 hours later…

"Welcome to our annual drama festival. We have plenty of plays coming up especially our special modernized classic plays! Now please welcome drama class 1 who will perform their version of 'Much Ado About Nothing'!" said the principal.

Behind the Scenes…

"Robin! I am very nervous! I have never ever acted in a play!" said Starfire wringing her hands.

"I've never acted in a play as well Star but I'm sure that you'll do great!" said Robin and grinned. Starfire grinned back.

'God, I have this urge to kiss her right now!' thought Robin.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU PEOPLE TO PUT YOUR COSTUMES ON!" said Miss Ruck who was a bit nervous as well.

"We're going, we're going," said Rose. Everyone went into the changerooms. Complaints of 'I'm soooo not wearing that colour! I look absolutely terrible in it! Eeekness!' were heard in the girls' dressing room whereas comments of 'My muscles are bigger than yours!' were heard from the boys' change rooms.

"Drama class 3? You're going on in 5 minutes!" said this guy who scheduled the times.

"Hurry up people! 5 minutes!" ushered Miss Ruck.

All the boys had finished putting their clothes on. Speedy was wearing cargos and a yellow and green football jacket/jersey and Robin was pretty much wearing the same thing as Speedy.

The girls were still changing. Miraculously they finished changing before they were due out on stage. Kitten was wearing a white mini mini-skirt, emphasis on the mini and boots and a tube top and Starfire was wearing a yellow mini-skirt not a mini mini-skirt but a mini-skirt and a white halter-neck top but you couldn't really see it because she was wearing a green and yellow jacket over it with yellow and white and green sneakers. ((Star and Kitten are also cheerleaders in the play and Robin and Speedy are football players.))

"Now please welcome drama class 3 on stage! They will be performing their unique 'Romeo and Juliet' on stage!" said the principal.

The class walked on stage and took their positions on the stage. The lights dimmed down for them to get ready. After a few seconds the lights started to slowly come back on and the play was about to begin.

Lalalalalala! Whooo! How'd you like this chap? Better start reviewing so then you can tell me how it was! Thank you to all my reviewers for their kindness and kisses!

Bibi!

cherrisoda xoxo


	15. Showtime

Thanks for reviewing guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to study for my maths common and my French tests! Then I have my English speech and the topic is tomatoes: fruit or vegetable! Then I have to do this f/n PDHPE assignment! PDHPE FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE! Shoteness this chap is totally stuffed up. Oh and just so you know, THE CHARACTERS ARE ACTING OOC BECAUSE THEY ARE IN A PLAY! Well I hope you enjoy this chap!

Chapter 15 Showtime 

The scene that took place on the stage was a classroom. Students are sitting at separate desks. Aqualad who was playing the teacher walked in.

"Hello class! I expect you all to be excited since the holidays are coming up!" said Aqualad, "But! Just because the holidays are about to start after this period doesn't mean that you will not get to work your bullocks off! SO I shall give you a HUGE amount of worksheets and no one is allowed to go off to their holiday until they have finished ALL the worksheets."

Beast Boy and Cyborg lean over to talk.

"Hey Tubby! Wanna get outta doing this pile of pointless paper?" asked Beast Boy aka Peter Pan.

"Yeah! I got just the thing! Lets do some…BOTHERING!" exclaimed Cyborg aka Tubby.

Cyborg and Beats Boy hit hi-5s and went towards Aqualad to bother him.

"Bother bother bother bother bother bother!" chanted Beast Boy and Cyborg while bothering Aqualad. ((Ever watched the Harry Potter Puppet Pals? Yeah BB and Cy are bothering just like Harry and Ron bother Snape in the cute video!))

Aqualad fell onto the floor from all that bothering and just by coincidence the bell rang. Signalling for the end of the day and the start of the holidays!

The scene was switched to a scene of the big school doors and everyone if flying out of the doors ready to start the holiday and party! Cars (fake of course and made of cardboard.) zoom by with girls and boys in them. The band starts playing 'Girls and Boys' by Good Charlotte. ((Seems like a good holiday song ya know?))

_**Educated, with money  
He's well dressed- not funny  
And not much to say in most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in all situations  
'Cause he pays for everything **_

**_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
_**The spotlight focuses on some girls and boys. Some are in a car and a girls is hugging a pile of money.

_**Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny**_

Paper, or plastic  
Don't matter- she'll have it  
Vacations, and shopping sprees  
These are a few of her favorite things 

Spotlight focuses on a guy coming out of a door with the sigh 'Shopping Mall' carrying tones of shopping bags and his 'girlfriend' is hugging him.**__**

She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
Hey now, there's nothing for free

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris 

Girls flirt with some guys with fake cardboard 'Ferraris'. The boys let them ride in their cars.**_  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_**

All of these boys, ya and all of these girls  
Are loseing their souls in a material world   
(repeat till fade out)

'Cars' are zooming around and money is flying everywhere. The lights dim and then the spotlight focuses on this group with Speedy and Starfire included in it. Starfire is sitting on a bench looking bored. Speedy is hanging around with all the guys, neglecting Starfire.

"Yeah! And so I was throwing the football and then this dude comes up to me…" said Speedy aka Bryan Smith telling his friends about this incident when he was interrupted by Starfire aka Juliet tapping him on the shoulder.

"Bryan can I talk to you for a bit?" requested Starfire.

"Sure babe," said Speedy.

"Bryan I am not feeling…comfortable in our so-called dates and I believe that I have told you this before?" started off Starfire.

"Look, babe I'm just fooling around with my mates ya know?" said Speedy who was acting impatient to go and hang out with his friends more.

"Yes and yet every 'date' we have had your friends are always there," pointed out Starfire.

"Babe…" said Speedy.

"Don't call me that! My name is Juliet!" snapped Starfire.

"Yeah whatever, Juliet, what do you have against me and my friends? You're always like this whenever my friends are hanging around," said Speedy.

"Well if you want me to be your girlfriend then you better start acting like my boyfriend. I do not acknowledge _this_," said Starfire pointing to where the boys were playing football, "as a date! A proper date would be where it is just you and me _only_. Where the other can find out more about the other person! And I don't recall us having any _alone_ time!"

"Hey! We have you know! Don't you remember that time at the ceremony for the football team? It was just you and me…oh yeah and the whole football team! Hey! I see what you're trying to do!" shot back Speedy and the scratched his head, "What are you trying to do?"

"You see my point? We NEVER have any TIME finding more about each other! For instance what is my favourite colour?" asked Starfire.

A backdrop of a gameshow popped up behind Starfire and Starfire was holding amicrophone. A stall thingy where they showed the points was put in front of Speedy.

"Ummm…red? Oh wait, that's my favourite colour!" answered Speedy.

A beeping sound played.

"What's my favourite band? What's my favourite food? Why is the sky blue?" Starfire was shooting questions hit directly at Speedy. It took him a while to realize that he was being attacked…with questions.

"Ummm…Hey! These are trick questions!" said Speedy acting prud of himself for guessing the right answer.

Another stall was put up and this time the contestant's stall said 'Robin'.

"Your favourite band is Simple Plan, your favourite food is mustard and the sky is not blue!" answered Robin with ease.

A 'ding ding' sound played and the points box said 'WINNER'.

Starfire and Speedy looked startled.

"Well that's all I wanted to say. I'll just leave you two to sort things out," said Robin and walked out of the scene.

The backdrop, microphone and stalls were taken away.

"See Bryan! You couldn't even answer one question! I am somewhat disappointed in you. Even Romeo knew the answers!" said Starfire.

"Well that's because Romeo's a loser! Besides he's not even good at football! He was really close to getting my position but I was BETTER than him by just a bit! You know when the trials were being held…" said Speedy.

"Don't change the subject Bryan. I think that it's clear by now that you're not really interested in me. I think that I should stay away from you now to prevent myself from getting hurt," said Starfire and walked away, leaving Speedy there hanging his head with shame. The spotlights shut down.

sigh…I think that I'll stop there! Meeep! I totally ducked at that! Please review! Hey I know! I'll tell ay something! Next chap Robin and Speedy shall sing! BWAHAHAHAHA! But I shan't update unless you review! Just push the button! And review! BWAHAHAHAHHA!

Wish me luck on my f/n tests!

cherrisoda


	16. Hey Juliet, I'm Addicted to You

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are sooooooo nice! Don't worry Riles I won't start copyrighting…at least I don't think so…Oh yeah and I dunno why I got Juliet to like Simple Plan cause it seems like lots of girls like it…I hate ALGEBRA! Oh yeah and Speedy's acting as a prick in this play! Oh and Peter Pan is in this story because the people were feeling random so they just added him into the play! Darn it…this chap is soooooooo stuffed up! Well I hope you enjoy Robin and Speedy's singing in this chap! XD Oh and lilstarfan, where I'm from colour is spelt with a u! XD

Chapter 16

Hey Juliet, I'm Addicted to You

The lights switch on to reveal the 'much-loved' Kitten hugging onto poor Robin.

"Oh Romee-poo! I just bought a couple of friends for our date!" squealed Kitten aka Ms. Vanity, holding tight onto Robin's arm.

"Wah? We were dating?" said Robin acting confused..

The band starts playing 'Ms. Vanity' by Rob Mills. And Robin starts singing:

Calls at 3 am  
And stands you up again   
She has ten thousand friends  
Spotlight shows a big crowd with Kitten in the middle of it.

_**It's just the way she is **_

Never waits in line  
Never has the time

Kitten is pushing in front of a long queue and looking at her watch.**_  
But she makes you lose your mind  
Yeah, that's just the way she is   
That's just the way she is  
_**

_**Chorus:  
You'll never be what she needs  
She'll always leave  
With your sanity   
She'll never do what you want her to **_

Kitten ignores Robin and keeps on talking to her friends.

_**You know it's true  
Ms. Vanity  
That's just the way she is **_

Kitten shows her friends a ring on her finger and they giggle.**__**

Loves to turn you on  
And you think you can't go wrong  
She comes, and then she's gone 

Kitten talks to Robin and then gives him the 'talk to the hand' hand. Robin shrugs and keeps on singing.**_  
That's just the way she is  
Yeah, that's the way she is_**

Chorus:  
You'll never be what she needs  
She'll always leave 

Kitten walks away from Robin.**_  
With your sanity  
She'll never do what you want her to  
You know it's true  
Ms. Vanity  
That's just the way she is_**

On your knees such a tease

Robin goes on his knees to stop Kitten from going into a bar. Kitten pats his head.**_  
Mmm bitter sweet  
You know what I mean  
She'll never do what you want her to  
You know it's true  
Ms. Vanity _**

Knows just what to say  
To all the hearts she plays  
We love her anyway 

Robin gives a sarcastic look when he sings that.**_  
That's just the way she is_**

Chorus

Ooo Ms. Vanity  
Ouu Ms. Vanity, yeah, yeah, yeah.

"You know you want me Romee-poo," said Kitten looking into Robin's eyes and holding onto his arm oh so tight.

"Errr…stay away from me! I've seen your true side and we were and never will be a couple!" shouted Robin, tearing his arm away from Kitten and walking away.

"Hey Missy? Shouldn't you run after him?" said Gretchen.

"He'll come back…they always do," replied Kitten and her and the group of 'friends' walked into a 'Ferrari' and drove away.

The scene changes back to the park where Speedy and Starfire were. Speedy was sitting on a bench and put his head on his arms.

"Dammit…she was such a good trophy! How could I lose a hot chick like her?" said Speedy.

A couple of girls walked by him and giggled. They gave a little wave to Speedy. Speedy winked at them and grinned while sliding his hand through his hair. The girls walked away giggling uncontrollably.

"I know! This is sure to make her come back to me!" said Speedy and strutted off the stage quite happy with himself.

"The next morning," announced Raven in her usual bored tone. (Yeah, she doesn't have much to do does she?)

The scene is set up to make it look like in a room in a mansion. Starfire is in the kitchen making her breakfast. The band starts playing 'Perfect Day' ((It's a perfect day because she dumped that prick of a Bryan Smith, get it?)) by Hoku and Starfire starts to sing:

**_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
_**Starfire leaves the dishes in the sink.

_**People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am**_

_**On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way**_

Starfire starts jumping on a sofa, acting so carefree.

_**On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong**_

_**It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am**_

_**On this perfect day**_

_**Sun's down**_

The lights dim down and a backdrop of a night sky with a moon at the back.**_  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz_**

Starfire drives to a group of girls in a 'Mercedes-Benz'. Everyone is laughing in the car and the girls start to sing along with Starfire.

_**Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my**_

_**Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way**_

_**On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong**_

_**It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day**_

_**La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh**_

Starfire meets up with other cars. A vrooming sound plays. The cars take off, well actually the drivers are running so that the cars can take off. A driver trips and so their car experience a car accident.

_**I'm in the race  
That I've already won**_

Starfire passes through the winning ribbon.**_  
(La la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,_**

A girl gives Starfire a trophy and Starfire holds up the trophy in victory.**_  
Don't you try to rain on my_**

_**Perfect day  
It's the perfect day**_

_**It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am**_

_**On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,**_

Everyone starts dancing.

_**On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong  
Don't you try to rain on my**_

_**Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day**_

The song ends and then everyone walks away. The scene changes to a street when it is nighttime. The song ends and then everyone walks away. The scene changes to a street when it is nighttime. Robin is walking along the streets talking to himself.  
"Thank god I got away from Ms. Vanity…I can't stand her!" said Robin to himself while shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking a pebble. Robin wasn't looking in front of him and was just looking at the pebble he was kicking. Starfire walked onto the scene and accidentally bumped into Robin because she was too busy shining her car trophy. The trophy fell onto the ground.

"Oops! Sorry!' apologized Starfire and reached out to retrieve her trophy at the same time that Robin was reaching out for it to help her. Their hands touched. Starfire quickly pulled her hand away, blushing. Robin held the trophy and read the inscription out loud.

"Juliet, Winner of the Cars," read out Robin while giving her a look of confusion and handing the trophy back to Starfire.

"Oh, it's just a race thing, it's really quite fun!" replied Starfire, "You must be Romeo! I've heard a lot about you at school! I've talked to you quite a few times!"

"Yeah, so what's up with you and Bryan?" said Robin, acting like he didn't know that she had dumped Bryan.

"Well I sorta…broke up with him you know? Well…it's getting late…I gotta go back home…We should meet up sometime…Here's my address, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" said Starfire handing him a piece of paper that had her address on it.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow morning…or even earlier…" replied Robin.

Starfire looked at him and smiled.

The scene switches to a mansion. But one side is the outside of the mansion and has a balcony overlooking a big grass area. The other side you can see Juliet's room and Starfire is one the bed reading a book. Speedy is outside and starts throwing pebbles at the balcony window.

"Open dammit!" said Speedy and then he got impatient with throwing pebbles so he threw a BIGGER, BIGGER, 'pebble' and it crashed threw the 'glass'. A window-shattering sound played. Starfire jumped out of bed and sweeped up the invisible glass. She stood on the balcony and looked upon Speedy.

"Speedy, what are you doing here!" hissed Starfire.

"I have no idea…oh wait! Now I remember! I came to sing a song to you! It's a song from your favourite band!" exclaimed Speedy.

"Wow, you remembered," said Starfire sarcastically.

"Just listen okay?" replied Speedy and took a big breath.

The band starts playing 'Addicted' by Simple Plan and Speedy started singing:

_**I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?**_

Speedy gets on his knees.

**_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
_**Speedy jumps off his knees and starts jumping around. ((Like in the video clip.))

_**I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker**_

Since the day I met you 

Points at Starfire.  
**_And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you_**

Speedy imitates his running.**_  
Do you think I deserve this?_**

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

Gets on his knees again and hugs thin air.

_**I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker**_

Speedy rocks to and fro and looks straight into Starfire's eyes giving her a pleading look.**_  
_**  
**_How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine_**

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
x2

Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker

Speedy ends the song and then says, "Please? Will you give me one more chance?" and he gives her a sad puppy-dog face. Starfire was about to answer when Robin came out of the bushes.

"Yeah, I know you're a dick Bryan, don't have to admit it to Juliet, she knows you are one anyway!" said Robin.

"Why you little…" threatened Speedy and was about to come at Robin.

"Oh contraire…we are the same height," shot back Robin, coolly.

"Guys! Shut up! My parents will hear!" shushed Starfire.

""So Juliet? When's our next date? Aye? You know you want me," winked Speedy.

"Before you answer Juliet, listen to me," said Robin.

Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped out of the bushes and took their places behind Robin. The band starts playing 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT. Robin starts singing:

_**Hey Juliet...  
Hey Juliet  
Hey I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass by my homeroom class,  
makes my heart beat fast.**_

Robin slides on his knees and makes beating movements with his hands over his heart. Cyborg and Beast Boy start break-dancing.**_  
I've tried to page you twice_**

Robin puts up 2 fingers.**_  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make you real  
but your lips are sealed. That ain't no big deal._**

Robin shakes his head.**__**

Cuz I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you trying to do without me. When you got me  
Where you want me

Chorus

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg start a dance number. Beast Boy and Cyborg starts singing the chorus, badly with Robin.**_  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind_**

They put their hands on their heads.**_  
Maybe some day you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet_**

Girl you got me on my knees.  
Beggin' please, baby please.

Robin gets on his knees and clasps his hands together while shaking them.**_  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',  
"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' this week?"_**

Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground

He stomps his foot on the ground.**_  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance  
Give me one more chance_**

He puts up his index finger.**__**

Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me where you want me

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg start the dance number again.

**_Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fine  
you really blow my mind  
Maybe(maybe) someday(someday) you and me can run away  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey JulietIf you want us to stay forever  
For us to hang together  
So-hear-me-when I-say  
Hey(Hey hey hey Hey) Juliet  
_**Beast Boy and Cyborg sang the part in brackets.

_**Hey Juliet  
I think your fine  
you really blow my mind  
maybe someday  
you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet(hey hey juliet)**_

Hey Juliet(Hey Hey Hey Hey Juliet)

When the song finished Robin put his hands over his heart and then shot Speedy a 'beat that' glare.

"So Juliet, What do you say?" asked Robin.

"Hang on let me come outside," replied Starfire.

Starfire ran downstairs.

"Ummm…it's really great that you're both here and all but I can't decide…" said Starfire reluctantly.

"Cmon Starfire! We've been going out for _ages_ so how can you not choose me? I know that the answer is me anyway," smirked Speedy.

"One, we have not been going out for '_ages_' we have been going out for a month! And we never went on any proper dates because YOU'RE friends ALWAYS had to come along! So STOP exaggerating! You know what? I think that Romeo might actually be a better boyfriend then you ever will be! But I can't say that just yet! Because I am too unsure!" backfired Starfire.

"Hey how about just _one_ more song, to make your decision. Let's all sing!" suggested Robin.

"Very well, if that will satisfy your hunger for an answer," sighed Starfire.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" cheered Robin and Speedy while doing a 'Toyota car commercial' jump.

sigh I have A PDHPE TEST ABOUT THE HUMAN BODY ON MONDAY! gaspeth Well…I know I know this chap was the WORST! I CAN'T BEAR TO READ MY REVIEWS! But nonetheless, I hope you review and if you want then give me constructive crisitcism! Waits for reviews….Well…I can't be expecting any reviews….sighs

Hope you guys review!

cherrisoda

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	17. She is Mine

Sorry that I haven't updated in such a looooonnnnggggg time! Right now it's the holidays…but unfortunately I might not have enough time to update because I've got so much hw (Yeah I know, Homework in the holz seems crazy) and there's parties and such. Well anyway, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! XD. Well I really hope you like this chap and even though it seems like the last song in this fanic I might add some more songs! sweatdrops Okay the song I have chosen is in this language that I can't remember but the site had English translations to the lyrics. In English it's called 'She is mine'. And for further notice _Starfire's parts in the song is in italics_, **Robin's is in bold** and **_Speedy's parts of the song_ _are in bold and italic. _**And underlined bits is when Robin and Speedy are singing together.

Chapter 17

She is Mine

The band starts to play the song.

Robin and Speedy starts arguing while singing the lyrics to the song.

She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na_  
She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na-na_  
She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na_  
_Who should I choose now?_

**Hey pretty girl, I have something to say**

Robin starts walking towards her hands in his pockets acting coy.**  
Your sweet smile, I dig you that way  
If just we could hold hands secretly  
I would never break your heart**

Robin points to her and holds her hand while placing his and her hand on Starfire's heart.

_**Ay yo what's up honey, let me make it clear  
You don't want a sissy but a guy that's cool**_

Speedy breaks up the two looking jealous while he makes his shirt baggy by turning up the neckline.**_  
Who gives wedgies to the pretty boys in class,  
Wears baggy pants and stays up late at night_**

Speedy walks towards Robin to give him a wedgie but before he could give him a wedgie he trips over his baggy pants.

Robin and Speedy start giving each other those little pushes like a 'you-wanna-start something-loser?' pushes.

She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na_  
She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na-na_  
She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na_  
_Who should I choose now?_

**You should choose me, I'd give you red roses,  
My love and a poem in the sweetest words**

Beast Boy throws Robin a bunch of roses and then Robin gives them to Starfire and putting her hand on his heart.

_**No, you should choose me. We are right for each other  
Let's listen to loud music and dance the night away**_

Speedy grabs the roses out of Starfire's hands and throws them into the audience. The audience lunges towards the roses. Cries of 'BLAST YOU! YOU GOT A THORN STUCK IN MY HAND!'

Then theres is this instrumental solo thingy. Robin and Speedy are starting this 'You got Served' competition. Beast Boy and Cyborg come 'help' Robin to 'breakdance' and Speedy gets these two other guys to be on his team. Cyborg and beast Boy start spinning around on the floor but then they accidentally get entangled with each other.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled BB.

"You started it!" shot back Cyborg. Beast Boy and Cyborg start to argue off the stage. Robin smiles and shrugs at a smirking Speedy. "You got SERVED!" gloated Speedy's team. Robin started inching towards Starfire.

**Yo, put your hand in mine, let's take a walk in the sand  
Our love spreads like rings in the water  
I can see you blushing when I look at you  
You are thinking about me**

Robin puts his hand in hers and they start walking away from Speedy. Speedy runs to catch up with them.

She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na_  
She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na-na_  
She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na_  
_Who should I choose now?_?

**_It is time to choose me – not him  
I am standing here next to you and you two don't match  
You deserve better, why do you doubt it?  
What do you want him for? He has no life_**  
**_And I deserve you, you should be able to see  
I have better style, I could go on and on_**

Speedy makes a 'LOSER' sign towards Robin.  
Who do you want? Who is Mr Right?  
Answer us – you can't sing your way out of it.

Robin and Speedy open their arms slightly in a 'what's your decision?' kind of way.

She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na_  
She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na-na_  
She is mine, she is mine, _na-na-na_  
_Who should I choose now?_

"Come one Juliet! Why don't we save some time by organizing our date now? I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night OK? OK," said Speedy and started to walk away.

"Bryan…who said that I was gonna choose you?" said Starfire.

Speedy stopped straight away in his tracks, shocked, "C'mon Jule, don't joke around! After all we've been through!"

"I'm not joking," said Starfire in a straight face. She stood next to Robin and held his hand, "I choose Romeo."

"I think that the music must've affected my hearing because I just thought that I heard you say that you _chose_ Romeo. Hahahaha!" laughed Speedy.

"Piss off Bryan! She chose me so hah!" smirked Robin.

"But I thought….my trophy girl…," stuttered Speedy.

"Well you thought wrong! How do you like em apples? ((I've always wondered what the phrase 'how do you like em apples' meant…)) " smirked Robin and stuck his tongue out.

Speedy walked away with his head down.

Starfire and Robin looked at each other, gazing in each other's eyes, ((OH NOES! I'm getting fluffy! Oh lord help this lost soul…))

'I'm really in love with her aren't I?" thought Robin.

'Took you long enough,' said Raven in his mind.

'Get outta my head! DAMMIT! I CAN'T GET YOU OUTTA ME HEAD!' yelled Robin in his mind.

'Technically you can't get me outta your head because I'm your mind and if I get outta your head then that means that you'd be losing your mind,' shot back Raven in his mind.

'NO YOU'RE NOT! You're not my mind!' yelled Robin out loud. Everyone in the audience stared at him and someone coughed which sounded a lot like 'weirdo' instead of a cough, " I mean…I'm sorry, I really wanna kiss you…"

Robin and Starfire moved closer and closer and Robin's heart was thumping so hard that he thought that the whole world could hear it…and then her lips touched his. A cough from Speedy made Robin come back to reality. Robin stopped the kiss reluctantly and blushed furiously. Even thought he couldn't see Starfire was blushing just as red as he was.

"So ummm…wanna go to a concert? I heard that Steriogram is playing tonight!" said Robin, hopefully.

"Okay!" replied Starfire cheerfully.

The scene switches to this outdoor theatre thingy. The band who are pretending to be Steriogram. The band starts playing 'Walkie Talkie Man'. Beast Boy and Cyborg suddenly come into the scene getting chased by Aqualad who is playing as a security guard, because he's trying to chase them out of the concert.

Verse 1  
Well you're walkin and a talkin  
And a movin and a groovin  
And a hippin and a hoppin  
And a pickin and a boppin

Cyborg and Beast Boy are dancing around to the music and making trouble. ((Don't ask me how!))

Those bods are being bad  
You better take a stand  
You gonna wake up that thing in your hand  
You're looking all around  
There is trouble to be found  
Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud  
Gotta code three  
Need back up  
Bring me  
My bright red fluro jacket

Aqualad in his walkie talkie when he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Hey, I gotta code three. Did ya hear me? I gotta code three! Bring back up."

Chorus  
He's fat and he don't run too fast  
But he's faster than me  
Last night at the show we saw him  
Going out of his tree

Aqualad, who is stuffed with cushion pounces/ambushes Cyborg and Beast Boy by jumping out of a tree and starts chasing them.

Well you're walkin and a talkin  
You're my walkie talkie man

Aqualad throws his walkie talkie at them and this caused the walkie talkie to break. "Oh shit…" said Aqualad just realizing what he had just done.  
Well you're walkin and a talkin  
Go Go Go Go

Verse 2  
Well you're walkin and a talkin  
And a freakin and a yellin  
And a bossin and a speakin  
And a lookin and a pointing

Aqualad starts yelling at them, disturbing the viewers of the concert.  
Always tell us what to do  
With your high top shoes  
And you wave your torch  
With your black short shorts  
Don't let em get away  
Don't think they can play  
Nail 'em to the wall  
Cause you really need to say  
Gotta code three  
Need back up  
Bring me  
My bright red fluro jacket

The back up Aqualad asked for in his walkie talkie comes and takes Aqualad away for causing such a disturbance.

"The End," announces Raven and the curtain is pulled down. The audience cheers and claps.

Backstage…

"Hello, Robin. Your acting was really convincing!" exclaimed Starfire and gave him a hug.

"I really gotta confess something to you Star. I really like you, more than a friend," confessed Robin and closed his eyes waiting for her response.

"Of course you like me more than a friend! After all we are best friends!" responded Starfire who was quite disappointed.

"Ummm…no Star, I really, really like you more than a friend! Like a boyfriend likes his girlfriend kinda way!" explained Robin.

"Then I guess that I like you like a girlfriend likes a boyfriend then!" said Starfire and gave him a coy peck on the cheek, Robin touched the spot where she kissed him while blushing. "But Robin, I still do not understand…what is a French kiss?"

"Hmmmm…maybe I'll show you soon!" beamed Robin.

"Oh yes! Please do! I am very excited to know what that is!" cheered Starfire.

"I think you'll think that it's the most wonderful thing you've ever experienced!" replied Robin grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

THE END

Wow…another fanfic completed! Well please do review! My next fanfic should be coming up! The sequel you've all been waiting for! I think I'll call it 'He Loves Me for Me'! I hope you'll like it and I hope you like this fanfic as well! Even though it's finished I hope you guys will still review!

Love ya!

cherrisoda xoxo


End file.
